Not What She Seems
by 199Eight
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been in a relationship for more than three years now, and he knows almost everything about her. Or does he? Murders and 'gang fights start' to occur, and he starts to feel that everything that has been happening is somehow connected to this secret. I got a new chapter ready but I can't post it right now because this computer isn't accepting my flash drive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cold was the night in the city of Seattle, and only the sounds of rustling leaves being blown by the wind are heard.

It was a few minutes before twelve midnight, and almost every shop on the streets were closed for the night. The only thing that illuminated the streets were the bright neon signs of a strip club called, "The Joint."

Only one person was out on the streets. He was wearing a business man's suit, was well groomed and was holding a gun in his hand.  
Someone was going to kill him, he knew it, and that was why he had a bought a pistol the night before.

Immediately right after work, he felt like someone was watching him.

It was a big mistake seeing what he had witnessed: a triple murder. No, it was more of a massacre. They killed three men who were standing in an alley way, minding their own business.

And he saw everything, from the part the gangsters tried to fight back, to where they sank their razor sharp teeth, and then seeing them drag the bodies back into a truck. He knew he was going to die some time after witnessing the horrific sight, but Paul wanted to make sure he wasn't going down without a fight.  
 _  
"Why the hell did I park so fucking far from the office?"_ Paul thought angrily. The parking lot he always parked at was full, so he had no choice but to park several blocks down. While he was walking to his car, he thought he heard footsteps running along to his own. He immediately turned around and pointed his gun at the darkness.

"Who's there!?" he shouted. Paul waited for any sound that would indicate that someone was chasing him. He was getting scared. He didn't know if somebody was really there or if his mind was simply making fun of him. Paul was afraid of something suddenly grabbed him from the darkness, as he couldn't see anything beyond the dark street, besides the neon lights of the Joint afar.

When no one responded, Paul gave a nervous chuckle and started running for his car, trying to convince himself that nobody was there, even though he was quite sure there was someone chasing him.

Luckily, he made it. But as he opened his car door, he thought he heard someone breathing deeply, almost like he was catching his breath.

Pretending to be thinking something, Paul stopped for a moment and then got in and ignited the engine, Paul felt an immediate feeling of relief run through him when the engine revved lowly. He was safe.

Or, least he thought he was.

Paul was about to drive out of the parking lot, when suddenly someone came from out of nowhere and landed right on the hood of his car. Paul screamed and fired several rounds at his assailant, who fled before the bullets got him.

The engine suddenly died. Paul frantically started igniting it again but it was no use. He had to continue on foot.

Paul got out of his car and ran for his life, screaming, "Help! Someone's trying to kill me!" It was a fruitless attempt to call for help, as no one was near enough to hear him. The strip club was too far down the road and Paul knew that even if he shouted at the top of his lungs, no one would be able to hear him.

Then, he spotted it: a convenience store, his last chance at safety. _"Thank God!"_ Paul thought.

Dashing through the street, Paul made no effort to look left and right, knowing that nobody would be driving at this time of night. While he speed walked to the store, Paul thought of buying a soda to calm his nerves down, when something struck him from the dark.

Paul fell to the asphalt, but quickly rose to his feet (and immediately regretted it) as he saw his assailant.  
Paul felt so puny when he saw his assailant's full height. His assailant, a dark man, looked like a fierce warrior from a tribe of warriors. He was wearing a long brown overcoat and underneath that was a black shirt.

Paul felt like it was a Mexican stand-off, where the sheriff meets that leader of the town's local gang in a fight to the death.  
Nobody moved. Both men stood their ground, sizing each other up. Paul was trembling but tried hard not to show it, while his assailant just stood there, staring at him with those piercing green eyes that shone through the dark.

Paul slowly grasped the gun from his back, and it felt light. He had wasted most of his ammo and now he had, if his math was right, only three bullets left.  
Taking his chance, Paul quickly drew his weapon and fired the remaining three shots. The first two missed, but the third grazed his assailant's forearm.

With his assailant wasting his time checking the wound, Paul turned and ran for the convenience store, about to scream for help, but as he was getting closer, he felt a pain shot up from below him

Paul fell down screaming and cursing, clutching his thigh with the knife piercing through it. His assailant came out the darkness, cracking his knuckles.

"You shouldn't have been snooping around," the assailant said. Paul felt the blade of the knife slice the flesh of his thigh as it came out.

"I didn't mean to snoop around, man!" Paul said, frantically. "Look, man, I promise I won't tell another soul what I saw."

"I can't allow that," The assailant cleaned the blood off his knife, and started playing with it. Paul told him that he could offer him more money than what his employer was paying him, but the assailant ignored it.

Without warning, his assailant made the killing blow, sinking his blade deep into Paul's sternum. Paul screamed in agony, as loud as his lungs could allow him to.

He could feel his warm blood flowing through his chest, and then flowing through his arms. The pain made feel numb; Paul didn't feel the assailant take the knife out of his chest. He looked down and saw a hole where the knife was.

"See you around," the assailant said, laughing maniacally. The assassin turned and began to walk away. Paul quickly started thinking of what the newspaper tomorrow would say, when suddenly, bright lights came from behind him, and it shone at the assassin, his bright green eyes shining.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" A strong voice said.

Everything started to become blurry: Paul could barely hear what the voice was saying, and he saw his assassin getting to his knees with his hands behind his head.

He stared up at the starry sky, seeing how beautiful it looked tonight. Paul felt glad that for one last time, he could appreciate how beautiful the sky looked. He couldn't feel his body anymore, everything felt numb.

He was nearing the close of his life. He thought of his wife, his daughters, his friends, he would surely miss them.

Everything became black, and it was all over.

* * *

 **A/N: I know some people hate prologues, but I felt like it was needed. But at least the 1st chapter's already uploaded right?  
EDIT: Apparently the prologue was replaced by the first chapter, so sorry for that!**


	2. Chapter 1

The drinks were seemed to be flowing endlessly from the kitchen. Carly was passing out an assortment of cocktails, and all were made by her brother Spencer, who recently learned how to make those kinds of drinks.

"Keep drinking everybody!" She shouted over the music. "I'll be back with some more drinks!" She disappeared back into the kitchen.

Everything was so full of grenadine that Freddie hadn't realized he was getting tipsy so he stopped. But Carly kept trying to give him another drink.  
"Aw come on, Freddie! Don't be a party pooper," Carly moaned.

Hesitantly, Freddie grabbed one more drink and pretended to drink it in front of her, and then discarded the drink after Carly yet again disappeared deep into the kitchen.

Amidst the bright red and blue lights stood the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt, and over that was a blazer. She was a short and wonderfully plump, her long blonde locks of hair bouncing as she pushed a guy in a sweat shirt that blocked her way, causing him to bump into a girl.

"Hello beautiful," Freddie said smoothly when she sat down next to him. Sam flicked her hair to one side and smiled.

"Great party, isn't it?" Sam said, picking up a drink from a passing Gibby, who had a whole tray of drinks with him. "She's really trying hard to forget the break-up."

It was just a week ago since Carly found out that her now ex-boyfriend Brad Mitchells was sleeping with her roommate during college. Freddie and Sam were pissed but Sam was the only one that wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but Carly didn't let her.

Sam admitted to Freddie that she had a feeling that Carly wanted to see him lying on the ground with his face disfigured, but she imagined that Carly still had some feelings for Brad.

She was utterly devastated by the break up and didn't talk to anyone for three days, but the very next day, she shocked everyone with a sudden change in her attitude.

She became less like the Carly she knew since he was younger, and began to slowly lean more towards Sam's attitude. It wasn't a big change, but it was surprising. Sam also had some changes: she had lessened her tomboy attitude and began to act more feminine, almost a bit like her twin.  
But of course, she still retained her amazing strength that Freddie always admired, whether it was used on him or on someone else. All of this was a bit hard to take in.

"You should talk to her, you know. You are her best friend and all," Freddie suggested. Sam shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Tried talking to her, and she kept ignoring me. Just let her get over it on her own, she'll be fine," Sam pulled him into a kiss, and then she whispered into his ear. "Follow me to the roof; I got a surprise for you."

Feeling quite curious as to what she had in mind, he followed her to the roof (and while he was on the way, Freddie spotted Gibby talking to Carly in a corner, obviously having fun) and found it illuminated the shine from lights that hung from the clothes-line.

Underneath the lights, there lay a red blanket, and on it was a bucket of beer and a whole pizza.

"I had Spencer do this for me," Sam said sheepishly. Freddie felt speechless, unable to say a word. After a few seconds of taking it in, he finally spoke.

"You're so . . . . . different," he said, unable to explain it any better. "Like, for example, last year you've been mean to me and now you're . . . . incredibly nice to me and everything." Sam punched him hard on the arm. Freddie winced and recoiled, nursing his arm.

"I may have changed, but I can still beat your ass if I wanted to," Sam said, grinning. Freddie got another quick kiss and she invited him to sit next to her. Freddie still had no idea what the cliché red blanket and ice bucket full of beer was for.

"It's our anniversary, you idiot," Freddie stared at her stupidly for a minute. He was so busy with all the fuss of getting Carly's party ready that he didn't remember their anniversary. He didn't remember to buy her a gift, and he felt bad for not doing so.

Incredulously though, Sam didn't mind, and what made it more unbelievable was that she actually had a gift for him.  
"You're giving me a stun gun for our anniversary?" Freddie said. He didn't know what he could do with a stun gun, except for stunning people with it.

"Yeah, I thought it could be useful if you get in a fight," Sam replied. There was a tone in her voice that sounded a little like she was a bit disappointed. "But if you don't want it, give it back."

"No, I do like it. It's pretty cool to be honest," Freddie said hastily. And then he shrugged. "I just don't know what to with it." Sam suggested that he can shock a phone battery with it, just on lower settings.

Some time during their private date, Sam asked Freddie to sleep in her house for the night ("I'm not going to take your virginity when you're asleep, I promise," Sam said, although there was a look in her eyes that Freddie liked), and Freddie agreed.

When they came down, the party was still in full swing, and they both saw Gibby and Carly talking in a corner. Freddie noticed that Carly was really having fun, and that Gibby was making her laugh with a joke that was inaudible through the music.

Suddenly, the music changed and 'Marvin Gaye' started playing. All of the couples around them started to dance slowly, making Gibby and Carly the only awkward couple.

Freddie thought that Carly would leave, and saw that she was about to, if Gibby hadn't taken her hand and started swaying to the left and to the right.  
It took a while before Carly responded to Gibby's attempts to make her dance with him, and when she did, she laughed and began swaying with Gibby.

Smiling inside, Freddie told Sam to wait a bit and moved towards them, pulling them to the middle of the dance floor. Freddie pulled Gibby aside and whispered, "Take care of her for me, okay Gibby?" Gibby smiled and nodded, high fiving Freddie.

"I never knew Gibby had it in him to be a ladies' man, I'm impressed," Sam commented before they left.

Sam lived with her sister Melanie in an apartment several streets down Bushwell, but their mother often made visits every few months. Her sister hadn't changed a bit, still very nice and thoughtful. Her looks hadn't changed, as well. She still tied her hair in a ponytail and always had a bright smile on her face.

Sam was getting closer to Melanie's nice attitude, and sometimes jokingly asked if Sam was actually Melanie whenever they were alone. Freddie got a punch to the shoulder when he asked her that the first time.

"Good morning, Freddie," Melanie greeted him, serving him a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Freddie returned the greeting and ate.  
While he chewed, his eyes wondered around, eventually landing on a newspaper next to Sam's plate. He grabbed it and started reading the first thing that caught his eye.

 **Two days ago, a homeless 59 year old man named Hannibal Jenkins was found dead in an alleyway in downtown Seattle. After an examination on his body, there seemed to be nothing that might have caused his death, until the police found a wide mark on his neck.**

 **Some people in Seattle, particularly veterinarians, that a rabid animal bit him in the neck, but it didn't match the bite mark on his neck. Frighteningly, it resembled more of a human being's. Some are quick to assume that this was the work of a vampire, and Homer Jay, who lived near the area, claimed to have seen the attack itself.**

 **"I saw this little hottie walkin' down the alley where that old homeless dude was, and she just bit him on the neck when the guy blocked her way," Homer Jay, 46, said.**

 **However, there were other accounts that might possibly prove that Homer's information as a lie.**

 **Several people who knew him said that they saw Homer leaving the local tavern drunk hours before the murder, and what he saw might have been a figment of his imagination. Others say that he just wants to be famous by making up a lie.**

 **Some people, however, have been frightened by this and now firmly believe that this is truly the work of a vampire.**  
 **Chief of Police Carl from the Seattle Police Department was quick to counter the news that this a vampire did this.**

 **"Look, the police are doing everything they can to find out who killed Jenkins, and rest assured that killer will be put behind bars. And about the news that this was the work of a vampire, that's a bit too farfetched.**

 **Remember Gregory Wilkes? He tried to convince, after thorough interrogation, everyone that a vampire told him to kill Paul Husker. Obviously, we aren't fooled. We caught him, and he's now behind bars at the police station for murder and for the use of illegal substances,"**

"Hey, you should read this," Freddie slid the paper back to Sam, who picked it up only after she finished eating. But when she laid eyes on the paper, a look of fear suddenly washed over her face.

Freddie felt like she was afraid of what was happening, so he reached out for her hand, which felt a bit colder than normal. Freddie thought it was because of fear.

"Everything's going to be alright, don't worry," And sure enough, a look of relief replaced the fear on her face.  
The next few hours seemed to be moving very fast. With Freddie, Sam and Carly finished with college, they had a lot of time hang out and make episodes of iCarly every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

The problem was, with Carly's recent attitude change, she didn't have it in her yet, so Sam and Spencer had to do the episode.  
"And you're live in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

"Hi, I'm Sam, and welcome to iCarly!" Sam said over-joyously. Cue the clapping soundtrack. "So, you're all probably wondering right now, 'Where's Carly?" Sam started to innocently swing her arms.  
"Well, due to some issues we fired her last night, and with that the show now and forever will be called I'mSam," she proclaimed happily.

"You'll be watching me hitting random people on the street with the buttersock for a straight hour. I think that's better than all the crazy things we do here combine." Sam put on an innocent smile and stared directly at the camera for about a minute, nodding while saying "Yeah, that's right. Take it in. Let it settle a bit," and then she burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that folks. Carly isn't gone. She's just going through some biz right now, so to replace her for the one night only, we have," Cue the drumroll. "Carly's lovable big brother and self proclaimed sculptor, Spencer!"

Freddie turned the camera just in time to catch Spencer happily walking into the studio, with a roar of applause greeting him from the speakers.  
"Good evening, Seattle!" he said happily. He seemed to be walking with a type of swagger one would associate with someone boasting that he just won the lottery.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Spencer. What's the reason?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, Sam. I just went to the tattoo parlor earlier and – BAM!" He ripped on his shirt, exposing his round belly and chest. And there a big black tattoo was imprinted on his chest. "That's the logo for the Expendables, and no, it's not real. It's just a Henna tattoo," Spencer said, staring at the camera.

He looked to Sam. "Looks cool, doesn't it Sam?" Sam shrugged.

"Looks like a black chicken to me,"

That night's episode of iCarly was great, and it ended with Spencer taking a pie to the face before he could reveal who he was dating right now. Freddie quickly threw a towel to Spencer while Sam blocked the camera. "That's all for tonight! See you next Friday, Seattle. And stay classy!"

"You did great today, Sam," Freddie said some time after they finished shooting.  
"Thanks, but if it wasn't for Spencer's pie-throwing robot malfunctioning, we wouldn't have ratings like this," They watched as the ratings on the monitor slowly rose.

"Ey guysh?" Spencer called from the stairway. There seemed to be something wrong. "Can you drive be to duh clinic? I dhink by dose is broken."  
And sure enough, Spencer's nose was broken. The pie that got him in the face might have flown with such velocity that the pie tin broke his nose.

While they were watching Spencer getting healed, Freddie noticed that Sam was looking at something over his shoulder. He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at someone donating blood.  
Sam's gaze was transfixed at the man and seemed to be in a trance. Freddie waved his hand in front of her and she didn't blink. Freddie felt a bit concerned.  
"Hey Sam," he said, nudging her by the shoulder. Sam shook out of her trance and looked surprised, as if she had woken up all of a sudden. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just a little hungry," Her eyes suddenly widened, and then she looked away. Freddie didn't know why, but he supposed that it was awkward to say that you're hungry after you watched a guy donating blood.

"You want some wings after this? I'm buying," Freddie said, knowing that that was her weak spot.

Sam smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm hungry for something e-"She stopped suddenly and looked away from him. It was weird seeing her act like this, but Freddie didn't think of it much.

About half an hour later, Spencer was sent home with his nose fixed and with a few pain killers. The doctor prescribed him to drink it whenever he felt pain. And soon, the three departed.

* * *

(At the same time)  
The police station smelt faintly of cigarettes and coffee. There weren't much people, only an officer sat behind the desk, wearing a tired look on his face. A stranger wearing a black overcoat walked over to the window.  
"Gregory Wilkes," said the stranger's voice. The officer yawned and said.  
"Cell number 7,"

The stranger gave the officer a slight nod and proceeded to the farthest cell, where a dark skinned man sat in a dark corner, smoking what appeared to be a joint. When Greg noticed that the stranger was staring at him, he suddenly became alert.

"Master! Didn't see you there," he said hastily, setting his joint aside. "I-"

"Did I not tell you not to be seen?" the stranger suddenly cut him off. "I strictly reminded you not to be seen. You are one of the two warriors I have left outside the Council, and you are the only one that hasn't failed me yet.

"Therefore, you should know well enough that I trust in your abilities to kill one last target for me." Greg stepped out of the dark and showed his impressive height of 6'5 feet. He was well built, had a goatee and was bald.

"Who is she, master? Tell me,"  
"She's one of the Slayers," said the stranger. Greg was taken aback. The stranger wasn't surprised at all: he had seen this look on each and every one of his assassins. All of them had died now, but he didn't care. They were all expendable, and the stranger knew that this one could easily be replaced by someone else, if Gregory wasn't so eager when he was first contacted.

"Now, master," Greg said carefully. "You know that I can't take on people like that. I agreed to taking out ordinary folks, but not vampires." The stranger smiled at him, baring his three inch razor sharp fangs, which made Greg, as big as he was, tremble with fear.

"And that is exactly why," The stranger suddenly grabbed Greg by the back of the neck, pulling him closer to the cell. A look of fear invaded Greg's face.  
"I am bestowing this great gift upon you. It has its problems, but you'll learn to love it!"

Greg tried stopping the stranger from biting him with the use of his powerful arms but the stranger knew it his attempt to stop him was futile. It wasn't long before the stranger's three inch fangs found their way deep into Greg's flesh, secreting the infection into his veins. Greg didn't scream, but let out a small gasp and fell limp.

The stranger let go of his neck and watched Greg's seemingly lifeless body drop hard onto the stone floor, making a loud thud. The stranger stared at his body, hoping for a sign of life.

When he infected several of his assassins, most of them died. Their body didn't take the infection very well and caused their bodies to die quickly.

Greg's body stayed still for a while, until he started groaning and twisting on the floor.  
The stranger smiled sadistically and left the station, passing by the police officer in the desk, who looked at him tiredly and waved him along. The stranger knows that within three hours, Greg's newfound insatiable hunger for blood will give him incredible powers beyond anyone's imagination. Powers that he hopes will be enough to slay the slayer.

 **A/N: So, how'd you like it? Do you like my writing style? Leave a review and let me know, okay?  
Also, just so you know, Greg uses drugs like crystal meth and has used steroids in the past. Imagine a muscled, high as fuck vampire running at you like Usain Bolt, ready to rip into your throat. That's what I imagined him to look like. I also posted a face-claim in my profile for Greg and his background, so check it out!**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Freddie met Sam for some ice cream at a diner. She had obviously put a little make-up on before she left the house, because underneath all that makeup, Freddie could just make out the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Freddie asked.

"Like a cute little baby," Sam replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because I can see under all the makeup that you haven't been sleeping at all," Sam sighed and smiled.

"You got me, detective," she said. "It's Carly. Right after I got home, she called and talked about a lot of things, about if she had another chance with him. I told her straight away 'No, that jackass doesn't deserve you.'"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell it to the jackass' face, blondie?" A loud, angry voice called from behind Sam.  
A tall, brown haired guy wearing a yellow and green varsity jacket with a facial expression that anyone could read as anger was walking towards them. Just by looking at him, Freddie could tell that he outweighed Sam and him by a hundred pounds or so.

Instantly, Freddie stood up and stopped him from getting to Sam, who had just got up from her seat. He tried convincing Brad that Sam didn't mean what she said, but Sam unhelpfully spoke,

"This loser cheated on his girlfriend by sleeping with her girlfriend's roommate!" She proclaimed loudly and obnoxiously to everyone, and everyone was listening.

Freddie turned his head and looked at her, trying to tell her by the look on his face that she should shut it before it got worse.

"Don't listen to her, man. She's just pissed that you cheated on Carly," he said. Clearly Brad didn't like that Freddie said that or even knew that, now that people started to crowd around them, watching and filming the argument.

"And how the hell do you know about that, huh?" Brad asked menacingly.

"I'm her friend, now just shut up for a minute and get back to your ta-"Freddie suddenly felt himself lifted by his neck, and then got choke-slammed into the table beside him. A resounding "Oh shit!" came from the crowd around them.

He was dazed but still awake. Freddie slid off the table and landed badly on his right leg. A bystander helped him up to his feet, when suddenly he heard Sam shout, "How dare you hurt him! Only I get to do that!" and turned just in time to see Sam charged at Brad, who tried hitting her with a swift punch. Sam, amazingly, ducked at the last second and swept Brad off his feet.

Freddie saw Sam's fist collide with Brad's cheek just as he rose up, and again he fell to the floor, unconscious and probably bleeding.  
Sam just stood there with her fist clenched, breathing hard while staring at Brad's unconscious body on the floor.

Even though he wasn't very sure, Freddie had a feeling that Sam was itching to do something. He knew her well enough that she was possibly thinking about continuing her attack, so he reached for her shoulder.

"Sam, that's enough. He got what he deserved," Freddie said weakly. He saw her unclench her fist and turned around. Sam walked by her quickly, saying, "Let's go,"

While they were on the drive home, Sam wrapped her arm around Freddie. "You think Brad deserved it?" she asked. Freddie shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, what about you?"

"He definitely deserves it, that's my opinion. But I want to know yours," It took Freddie only a few seconds to know what she was trying to say. She was asking him if he approved of what she had done back at the diner.

"He did just choke-slam me on the table earlier, so I can consider that punch you gave him as a form of revenge," Sam seemed to be at ease and didn't ask him any more questions. Freddie asked her when they passed if she wanted to buy something before she got home, but Sam told him she was going to have dinner at her house.

Freddie dropped her off at her house, and as he getting of her tight driveway, he glanced at his rearview mirror and thought saw her talking to a guy that he didn't know.

The next day arrived quicker than Freddie wanted it to. Sam texted him just last night before he slept, saying that Carly wants them to come over for some breakfast. Perhaps Carly found out what happened?

Freddie knocked on their door and it was Spencer who welcomed him, wearing a pink apron and red oven mitts. Freddie stifled his laughter and passed it off as a cough.  
"Good morning Freddie!" Spencer greeted him happily.  
"Good morning. Nice apron," he said, grinning. Spencer looked down at his apron and laughed.  
"Have a seat, man. Breakfast is a couple more minutes,"

Carly was sitting at the table quietly, staring at nothing. She looked like she had just woken up. Carly tried to stay awake, but was failing miserably.

There was a newspaper in front of her, and the picture on the front page showed the local police station was a mess.

Blood was everywhere, and the body of a police officer was lying in a corner.  
The headlines said that Gregory Wilkes, the person who committed a murder some time ago, has escaped from prison and again committed a murder. |  
Freddie felt his hair at the back of his neck tingle at the sound of the word 'murder'. Freddie thought that this was what Sam felt when he showed her the newspaper two days ago.

Freddie sat down next to her, and suddenly the faint smell of alcohol invaded his nostrils, and it seemed to come from Carly's shirt.  
"You've been drinking last night, haven't you?" Carly suddenly jerked awake.  
"What?" Carly said, not hearing it clearly the first time. Freddie repeated what he said.

"Oh," Carly said. She was a bit embarrassed at first. A bit of her old self was still inside her.

"Well, yeah. I've had a few beers last night, although I wasn't alone," Freddie was a bit surprised; normally when Carly drank she'd immediately call both him and Sam. Freddie didn't feel jealous though, it just felt weird that she didn't bother calling them over.

"Who were you drinking with?" Freddie asked curiously. Spencer came over and gave them both glasses of orange juice. Freddie picked his up and drank.

"I was drinking with Gibby," Freddie's eyed widened and almost spat his orange juice.

"You drank with Gibby?" Freddie said, surprised. Gibby had his problems with alcohol, as he didn't have a high tolerance for beer, which was strange for a guy his size. He had heard the rumor that people of Gibby's size often have a high tolerance for beer. Gibby is living proof that that rumor is false.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Carly asked, sounding a bit offended. Something was up between Carly and Gibby, and Freddie could feel it. He had a hunch, but Freddie wasn't sure if he was right.

"No! No there isn't, Carly," Freddie said hastily apologizing. He then added slowly. "But, Gibby isn't much of a drinker, remember?"

"I know that," Carly said, smiling. "That's why I gave him non-alcoholic beers." That was a smart move: Freddie never thought of that whenever they drank together. Carly became quiet for a while, and it was clearly written on her face that she wanted to tell Freddie something else, but she just couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Is there something else you want to tell me? Not that I'm angry or anything," Freddie said, just so she could ease into the idea of telling him.

"Uh, okay," Carly said, unsurely. "But first, I want to wait for the other two to get here."  
Before Freddie could ask who was the fourth one, because he recalled that she called the two of them over, the door in the living room opened.

Sam came through the door and smiled brightly and them. She crossed the living room quickly and sat on Freddie's left. She wrapped her around him and pulled him over for a kiss. Freddie could smell a hint of something bad, almost metallic, in her breath. He pulled back, the stench getting to his nostrils.

"What have you been eating?" Freddie asked, disgusted. "Your breath smells real bad."

"Oh, no it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Sam replied, looking away. Freddie asked her again but told him to shut it. Sam was in a real good mood today, Freddie knew that, and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it, so he stopped asking.

"Good morning," Sam said to Carly, and she nodded. "So why'd you ask us over for breakfast, Carly?"

"Well, I want to tell you something," Carly said, looking over their shoulders. "But I want to wait until he gets here."

"Who's he?" Sam asked. The joyous look on Carly's face told them that she was telling them something that they'd be surprised of.  
"You'll see," she said, smiling.

Mid-way through breakfast, the door in the living room opened, and it was not hard to recognize Gibby's large frame. Freddie's suspicions are slowly becoming true.  
"Hey guys! Good morning!" Gibby greeted them happily. He looked at Freddie and Sam for a second, and then his gaze switched to Carly. He smiled. "Good morning, Carly."

Freddie saw a light hint of red rising up to her cheeks, which Carly tried to hide from them. Sam didn't seem to notice it, as she was busy reading the newspapers.

Gibby circled around them and sat down next to Carly, who looked at him and smiled. She pulled the plate of ham and scrambled eggs away from Sam, ("Hey! I was eating that!") and started placing some onto Gibby's plate. Gibby grabbed the fork next to his plate, and unintentionally brushed against Carly's hand.

He pulled it away instantly and just looked at his plate, although there was a smile on both his and Carly's face.  
"So," Freddie said, after he finished his breakfast. "What were you going to tell us?"

"What? Oh, right," Carly cleared her throat. "So, Freddie, you already know that me and Gibby were drinking last night and-"

"What?" Sam said, now listening eagerly to her. Freddie was correct; he knew that Sam would be jealous of this. "You called Gibby over and not us? We're your friends. I thought that meant a lot to you."

"It means a lot to me! It does!" Carly said, defensively. "But I just needed some time alone, you know?"

"You need time alone? Then why'd you bring along this tub of lard? No offense, Gibby,"  
"None taken," Gibby said, although Freddie heard him muttered something that sounded a lot like 'jerk' when he went to the sink.

"I brought him along because he was there for me when you with Freddie at your house chilling, and don't call him a tub of lard, he doesn't like being called that," Carly said, hotly. Gibby was looking very grateful from behind Carly, and tried to suppress a grin.  
Sam looked down at her plate, looking very ashamed.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to leave you alone whe- Wait a minute," she said, like something just became clear to her. "Why are you protecting Gibby? You didn't care much for him a few years ago and now this? Tell us the reason why you called us here."

"Well, I, uh," Carly stammered, and then cleared her throat. "I called you guys over here because uh. Well, because Gibby and I are dating."Sam and Spencer were noticeably, but Freddie grinned. "I knew it," Carly looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Yep," Gibby said, smiling. "We've been dating for the past two days now, right?" Carly nodded.

Sam looked very impressed. She didn't think very highly of Gibby, but now her opinion's changed.  
"Wow. Well, I got to give it to you, Gib. You impress me every year," Sam said, smiling. "Last year you proved to me that you could do a back flip, and now you got Carly out on a date. And that's no easy feat, just ask him." She pointed at Freddie, who nodded.

"It's true," Freddie said, agreeing with Sam. "I'm proud of you man, but remember what I said to you, alright?"  
Gibby winked at him.

"I'm glad you're dating my sister, Gibby, and I know you're still finding how much you two have in common, but I'm still her guardian," Spencer pointed to himself. "If you're taking her on a date to someplace else, you should always let me know. If not, we're going to have a problem with that."

Gibby smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me Spencer. Don't worry, I'm going to treat her like a little princess," Gibby wrapped his big arms around Carly and pulled her into a warm hug. Carly giggled and wrapped her little arms around Gibby's neck, and kissed him on the cheek, making Gibby blush. Spencer and Freddie smiled at them while Sam groaned.

"Ugh, you two remind me of Shrek and Fiona," Sam said. "Not that I don't like Shrek and Fiona's pairing, but Gibby's a little over six feet tall and Carly's nowhere near half his size."  
"It's not the looks on the outside that matters, it's what inside him that counts, Sam," Carly said.

 **A/N: So, I'm probably going to end that right here for now. I really liked doing this chapter, and I hope you like that Carly and Gibby are dating. This is my first time shipping both of them together and I never thought I'd get a feeling of joy while I wrote Carly and Gibby's exchanges.  
I'm sure that all of you heard that rumor that big men often have a high tolerance for alcohol. That rumor isn't true. I'm living proof that that rumor is not true. In fact, all of what I wrote for Gibby in this chapter is based on me.**

 **I'm about 5'9 and I tend to make people look puny next to me. Me and my friend (who happens to be a girl) has been compared to Shrek and Fiona, so I thought of putting that in.  
Also, are my portrayals of the iCarly crew are far from the T.V show? I'm not sure if I actually wrote them right.  
So this is goodbye for now! There'll be a lot of secrets coming up in the next few chapters, and I hope some of you are writing them down! ****J**


	4. Chapter 3

Freddie spent the whole day in Carly's apartment, watching Girly Cow on the T.V with Sam. He hated this show years ago, but now that he got around to watching a few episodes, he actually found it funny.

Coincidentally, that's how Freddie and Sam came to be. He hated her before, but when they started dating, he found a lot of things about her that they had in common.

The first thing that comes to mind was the fact that they didn't know their fathers. Both of them spent their time together wondering what their father looked like, or how similar were they to them. Freddie imagined that his father could either a camera man or a technician, while Sam suggested that he may be a detective, due to the fact that Freddie was getting better and better at piecing clues together.

That was true: he was getting better at piecing evidence more often, just like he did earlier. Freddie joked that he should have taken Criminology in College, knowing that he pieces things together.

"Alright, if you think you're good enough to be a detective, try me," Sam said. She boasted that Freddie couldn't find out what she was doing when she's not around.

"Sure!" Freddie said enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm going to find out where you're going every weekend." Sam suddenly had an weird expression on her face like she had told him a secret that nobody was to know about.

"Alright, I was joking. You don't have to investigate me, because I know you can't dig up secrets about me," Sam teased, although there was a tone in her voice that sounded like she was afraid that Freddie might find something.

"Nope," Freddie said. "I'm serious, and I'm going to find out what you're doing when we're not together."  
Sam tried convincing Freddie to drop it, but he didn't want to: There were a lot of things she could find out about Sam, there's a lot Freddie didn't know about her. Sam was always gone during the weekend, and Freddie could never call or text her, she didn't call back or text back either.

"Hey guys," Carly called them from the stairs. "We're going to the mall to look at some Pop figures, you guys coming?"

"Sure, we're coming," Freddie said, looking at her. Carly nodded and proceeded upstairs. Freddie then turned his attention to Sam. "You wanna take a shower at my room?"

Sam grinned and bit her lower lip, obviously liking the idea. "You got something in mind, pretty boy?"  
"Well, since Mom doesn't live with me anymore I thought you and I can take a shower together," Freddie said. He then added, "If it's alright with you."

Minutes after, they both came out of the shower feeling a bit exhausted but at the same time feeling relaxed. Freddie tossed Sam a towel and didn't bother looking away. Sam threw her bra at his face and hastily covered herself, "Stop looking at my ass, you pervert!"  
"It's not like this is the first time I've seen that rockin' body of yours," Freddie replied, throwing the bra back at her. Freddie quickly glanced at the mirror before he left and saw Sam smiling.

"You guys all set?" Freddie asked, an hour after everyone had piled in his car. When everybody was ready, he ignited the car and started to drive towards their destination.  
"So have you guys found anything in common yet?" Freddie asked sometime during the drive.  
"We both like cute little puppies, I'm sure," Gibby answered. "But so far, we don't know if we both like the same movies, drinks or snacks." Gibby shrugged.

"I'm sure, though, that we'll find out more about each other soon enough," Carly said, playing with a doll that was in the car, and then she looked up at Gibby. "You're paying for lunch, right?" Gibby smiled.

"Of course, and I've got some extra cash for dessert," he boasted. They laughed.

"What about you, Freddie? You're paying for Sam's lunch right," Carly asked.  
"Huh? What?" Freddie said distractedly, his focus on the road. Carly repeated what she said. "Well, that depends. As long as the bills not too expensive, I guess," Freddie answered, tapping the steering wheel. Freddie immediately thought (and hoped) that Sam wouldn't go and buy the most expensive thing on the menu.

Before they got to the mall, there was a bit of traffic that was caused by a gang of men chasing two other guys dress in all black. Freddie noticed that they were moving too fast. His eyes tried following them but they proved to be too fast. They moved in a quick fluid motion, almost like watching Bruce Lee movies.

One of the men stopped in front of his car as if something made him. Freddie honked his horn loudly at him, and the man, who was tall and lean, stared at them. He saw something glinting from underneath his hand, and it took Freddie only a second to realize it was a knife.

Freddie felt his chest tighten and the hair at the back of his neck tingle: he suddenly remembered the word 'murder' from the newspaper earlier this morning. Freddie imagined the man breaking the glass of his car door and stabbing him in the head, the others screaming their heads off. He didn't want to think it but he felt like he was forced to imagine it, like his mind was being invaded.

Freddie hadn't realized that he had been quiet for some time, even after the man left to follow his fellows. He was so deep in thought (of what would happen to him) that he didn't hear the driver behind him screaming profanities for him to move.

Somebody shook his left shoulder and it shook him out of his trance. He looked to his left and saw Sam with an unmistakable look of concern on her face. He drove out of the road and into the parking lot, driving so fast that he didn't realize it until they were in the mall eating.

Freddie stared at the space between his feet, thinking about what just occurred earlier when Sam nudged him lightly.  
"Are you alright, Freddie?" she asked concerned. Freddie looked at her and smiled, to let her know that he was fine. He was just a bit shocked with what happened.

"If you aren't going to eat your chicken, might as well let me have it," Sam said slyly, pulling Freddie's plate of Buffalo wings closer to her. Instinctively, Freddie pulled his plate back before Sam could grab one of the wings. Sam grinned at him and proceeded to eat her remaining wings.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Freddie?" Gibby asked. Freddie put a wing back on his plate and faced him. "You've been quiet ever since you saw that guy stop in front of the car."

"I'm alright Gibby. I'm just a little shocked, I think," Freddie answered.

Gibby chuckled. "Don't tell me now that you're scared," Gibby replied, smiling.  
Freddie didn't want to answer him, but he was asking for it. Freddie said that he got scared when he saw the knife hidden under the sleeves of his jacket, and when they said, "How come you saw it and we didn't?" he explained further that a bit of light reflected from the blade hit his eyes.

Gibby was suddenly quiet and so was Carly. Freddie thought that both of them might have felt a bit of the fear Freddie felt, but Sam wasn't so afraid.  
"You shouldn't be afraid," Sam said, finishing her fourth wing loudly. "He can't hurt you now. He's gone." Freddie heard her phone ring. Sam wiped her hand on a paper napkin and hastily fished it out from her bag. As she read the message, she looked a bit agitated.

"Sorry but I gotta bounce, guys. Mom just came home and Melanie wants me to pick up a cake for her," Sam said, annoyed. There was a look in her face that clearly said she didn't want to leave, but had to. Sam gave Freddie a kiss goodbye and left the restaurant rather quickly, like she was needed elsewhere.

"What was that all about?" Gibby said, clearly confused. "I get that her Mom's just come home but she could at least stay with us for a while."

"That's normal with Sam. She's been acting this way for some time now," Freddie said naturally. He then thought back.

During the first year of their four year relationship, Sam has always been leaving at bad times, like when they had a date in a fancy restaurant. Sam just left him there, a bit annoyed and left alone. Where was she going to all those times?

His thoughts then went to the day before, thinking that he saw Sam talking with another guy. Was she cheating with another guy behind his back? Was the text she got from 'Melanie' was actually a text from somebody else?

Freddie felt sad and disappointed during the drive home. He didn't talk to either of the two in the car, but spoke to Carly when they were hanging out in her room with Spencer.

"Do you think Sam's cheating behind my back?" he asked her. Carly looked surprised.

"I don't think so, no. Why?" Carly asked. Freddie told her every single moment that she left him sitting alone during their dates. And Freddie also told her the time he thought he saw Sam talking to a guy in her driveway.

"Look, Sam isn't like that," Carly said seriously. She wrapped her hand around Freddie's hand and held it reassuringly.  
"She's a lot of things, but she won't cheat with a guy behind your back. She's loyal to you and me, mostly to you. Believe that." She said that last part in a try hard deep voice, which made Freddie feel a little embarrassed.

"Did you just quote Roman Reigns?" Freddie said, embarrassment rising to his face.

Carly smiled and giggled. "Yeah, it's a great quote," Carly breathed in, like she was going to scream something. "And you can believe that!"  
Freddie and Spencer roared in laughter while she imitated Roman Reigns' famous war cry, and mid-way through the way cry, her voice broke when she screamed, "OOOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAAHH!"

"You know, you should go as Paige this Halloween," Freddie said, after the laughing died down. "You've almost got the same skin color as her. And I bet Gibby's going to love that, because he's a fan of Paige."  
"He does?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded. "I'm definitely going as Paige, then."

Even though Freddie felt a bit reassured, he still felt a bit disappointed with Sam. Gibby was right; Why didn't she stay with them for a while longer? She didn't exactly have a great relationship with her Mom, and Freddie knew that she would more likely choose hang out with them than with her Mom.

Something was up, he could feel it. And he figured that it all had to do something with the guy he saw on Sam's driveway.

A couple of hours later, somebody knocked on his door. It was Sam. She looked very exhausted and weak. She fainted and suddenly fell into his arms ("What the hell?!" Freddie exclaimed.) almost knocking both of them to the floor. Freddie struggled but managed to lift her up and carry her to his room.

Now that he got a proper look at her, Freddie noticed that there were a few bruises on her face and some wounds on her arms. Did this also have anything to do with the guy he saw? Was he hurting her?

While he was tending to her injuries, all of Freddie's built up anger and frustration at her slowly dissolved. He couldn't stay mad at her; Freddie loved her too much for him to even go as far as not talk to her.

Two hours later, he had woken up and Sam wasn't on the bed anymore. It seemed that she had removed all the bandages, because all of them were on the floor.

The sun had already set, and it was only a few minutes before tonight's episode of iCarly aired. Freddie took a quick shower, put on some clothes and went out the door with his camera in his hand.

He went into the studio and saw Carly putting some make-up on her, trying to hide the bruises that were on her face. She spotted Freddie and smiled. She stood up and walked to him.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Sam said thankfully. Freddie smiled and waved his arms around him.  
"No problem," he replied.

"Listen, about earlier," Sam started to apologize, but Freddie cut her off, saying that it was alright. He did, however, ask about what happened to her.  
Sam explained that on the way back to her apartment, she tripped and fell on a set of stairs. The cake was ruined and she was in a very bad state.  
Luckily some onlookers helped her board a bus back to Bushwell, and from there some attendants helped her up to Freddie's floor.

"You should be careful next time; I don't want to lose you to some stupid accident," Freddie said. Sam grinned.  
"Sometimes I'm just really clumsy," Sam said, shrugging.

The web-show went on without a hitch: Gibby appeared during the start of the show (after Carly and Sam started the web-show) and announced to everyone that he and Carly were dating; Sam competed in a ham eating contest against a bear, and won.

Spencer showed off his newly created pie throwing machine, and he ensured that this time it won't fire off pies randomly. He did a test run with Sam sitting in front of the launcher with a table in front of her, a large 'X' painted a few inches away from the edge.  
Spencer set one loose, and it landed right in front of Sam (Carly, Freddie and Gibby cheered when it landed), and proceeded to slice a piece off and taste it. She smiled brightly at the camera.  
"Ooh! Blueberry pie!" she exclaimed happily. She raised her thumb at Spencer, who laughed and made a low bow.

Carly played a segment with Freddie playing as Dracula, and Carly as Mina Harker. It ended with Dracula with Mina feeding Dracula a piece of garlic buttered toast. "That's it for this episode of iCarly. We'll see you all next week when we dress up in costumes! Goodnight Seattle!"

After the show, the reviews for tonight were all very happy with Carly dating Gibby. They said that they reminded them of Shrek and Fiona.  
"See? Even they think you're like Shrek and Fiona," Sam said triumphantly. They all wanted Gibby and Carly to portray Shrek and Fiona in next week's episode, and they agreed. Carly started writing a script while Spencer made the face molds for Gibby and Carly.

"This is going to be the best project I've ever made!" Spencer said happily, as he made Gibby's face mask.  
While they were busy, Freddie and Sam went up to the roof for some breath air. While they were up there, Freddie noticed that her bruises had faded away as if they magically healed themselves.

"Your bruises, they're . . . gone," Freddie said, a bit astonished.  
"What?" Sam felt her face with her hands, and then put them back down. "Oh, that. I put some ice over it when you were asleep, I guess they finally healed." Sam said, shrugging.

They became quiet again, and Freddie thought about the guy he saw talking to Sam. He didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment, but there was a nagging voice in his head that urged him to ask her. Who would it hurt? Sam could simply deny it and just say no, right?

"Don't be mad or anything, Sam, but did you talk to a guy after I dropped at your house two days ago?" Freddie blurted out. Sam looked a bit offended, and Freddie instantly regretted it.

"No," she replied, looking insulted. Freddie thought he could ask a few more questions, so he went on.  
"Are you sure? Because I saw you talking to someone on your driveway when I left," he said.  
Sam immediately looked like she was caught red handed doing a crime. She looked to the left and started to twiddle her fingers, and then she looked back at him.

"Oh, you mean David?" she said naturally. "That's a friend of mine. He's been fixing my motorcycle for me."

"Oh, okay then," Freddie replied, not fully believing a word she just said. He knew that Sam was involved in an accident in the middle of the night a month ago. Sam said she was attacked by a drunken fellow, who jumped on her when she was driving down the street. Her motorcycle was totaled, the drunkard escaped and Sam was left with a few scratches, all of which disappeared within the next hour.

She reasoned that it was the petroleum jelly which made the scratches go away. Freddie believed it that time, but he had his doubts.  
Freddie told Sam that he was going back to clean the mess of bandages that Sam left behind. After he was done with the bed, he figured he should do the whole room since he was already there.

Freddie felt a bit exhausted after he was done, and so he sat down on the bed, the door in front of him. The door suddenly swung open and there was he saw Sam with a hungry look in her eyes.

Before he had time to ask what she was doing here, she pushed him to the bed. She pounced on him and started kissing him hard. Freddie was at first surprised, but soon started kissing back. Sam started taking off his shirt while he played with her hair.

Freddie slowly removed Sam's shirt, but before he could completely remove it, they heard Carly's voice down outside the room calling for them.

"Hey guys? You wanna come over for dinner? Spencer made some roast chicken!" she called. Both of them sighed and put their shirts back on.  
"We're coming!" Sam replied, and they heard the door slam. Sam laughed.

"What a cock-blocker, right?" Sam said, laughing. Freddie merely chuckled. "She did that to me when I was still with James. You know him right?"  
"Yeah, I do," Freddie answered flatly. He didn't want to discuss any of Sam's past boyfriends at the moment and promptly went out the door, but was surprised to feel Sam suddenly turning him around to face her.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, alright?" Sam said. Freddie didn't know what she was apologizing for and just stared at her confusedly. Sam punched him lightly in the arm. Freddie winced.

"Don't look at me like that. I know that you felt disappointed with me after I left you earlier, but there's just a part of my life that I can't talk to you about," Freddie felt like he wanted to shout at her, but chose to control himself.

"So you're saying you didn't go to your apartment?" Freddie said, trying to keep calm while a bit of anger began to rise in him. Sam nodded. "So where did you go, then?"

"I went . . . someplace else. Just forget about it, okay? And no, it's not what you're thinking," Sam said quickly, after seeing the look on Freddie's face. She left the room, not saying another word.

What was she hiding from him? And what was this part of her life that she can't share with him? Did this secret life of hers concern some illegal matters, or something far deeper? Freddie couldn't understand why at the moment, so he chose to wait until she speaks of the subject again, hoping that she could be a bit clear on the details.

* * *

 **So that is the end for Chapter 3. Did you like it? Leave a review and please favorite this story.**


	5. A very short update

**So, hey! This isn't a new chapter, sadly, but a short update on Not What She Seems.**

 **I've been making the chapters during the past week and was about to post the chapters, when my flash drive suddenly disappeared.**

 **As much as I'd love to post the new chapters I've been making, I currently can't post the new chapters. But I will, eventually. Belee dat. *insert Roman Reigns meme here***

 **Don't worry though. Once I find that little thing, I'll be posting it ASAP. There's no definite date when I can find it, and I hope I can find it, because it isn't mine. Goodbye for now.**

 **\- 199Eight**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone, sorry for the long wait! But I assure you all that the long wait (and the lack of news) is worth it.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

(Exactly at the same time)

Life after his transformation wasn't easy. He felt like there was something in his body using up his energy, like there was a hole that was constantly draining him of his strength and energy.

Greg hated that feeling; it meant that he needed to kill again, to feed. He detested killing people, which he knew was ironic since he was an assassin. But he had a reason for not wanting to kill people now; the looks of fear etched on his victim's faces, it haunted him in his dreams every night.

His constant need for body fluids wasn't the only thing that happened after his transformation.  
Greg found immediately after he had awoken in his cell, that he had extraordinary powers, similar to his master's own.

He simply ripped through his cell bars, and when he came out he then immediately tore into the flesh of the blonde haired police officer that was on duty the night he escaped. Greg didn't know what made him do it, at first, but then he realized that it was what his master often called, 'The Hunger.'

About four hours after feeding, he felt empty again. And when he tried to resist it, Greg would lose control of himself. And when he would regain control of himself, there was always a bloody corpse in front of him.

It was maddening, seeing the looks of despair forever etched upon his victims face. And so, Greg tried to kill himself. But he found that impossible.

He had tried shooting himself, slitting his throat or jumping off a high building. But whatever attempts he did on his life, Greg would always wake up alive and well, no sign of a wound anywhere on his body.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do to end his life, Greg continued on as a vampire. People around him didn't know, but Greg was secretly reading their minds.

Greg discovered that he could do this a day after his transformation. It was very simple for him to do. All Greg needed to do was to stare deep into his victim's eyes. They wouldn't notice, but they would feel a bit dizzy during the process of having their minds invaded.

He also found that he could insert thoughts into their minds. Greg experimented with a hotdog vendor the other day, staring deep into his eyes while he was telepathically saying to the vendor to give him a hotdog. It worked.

Even though his newfound powers were quite fun to use, Greg didn't use them unless it was for something important.

He wasn't keen on the idea of controlling humans for his own needs, and thought that the humans didn't deserve to be treated this way, unlike his fellow vampires who often kidnapped and mind controlled young women who were partying at the Joint.

Greg was currently at the Joint, sitting alone in a corner while sipping on a cup of blood. He was trying to control the urge to go out and kill, and so far he's been successful. Meanwhile his fellow vampires were dancing erotically with the women that were partying with them, dancing to the music and to the confusing red and blue lights.

"Come on, Gregory!" one of the vampires called from the dance floor, a young and pretty girl in each arm who looked both very delighted to be there. "Join us!" Greg simply smiled at him and shook his head no.

"Alright, more for me!" he said jovially, and the two girls giggled. "To the private area we go!" The three of them left the dance floor and went to a room covered by a red cloth. A few minutes later, Greg heard a faint gasp and scream that emanated from the private room. It was drowned by the loud music, so nobody heard it except him.

One of the party goers, a young and blonde twenty seven year old named Danielle, sat a foot away from him. "Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he replied kindly. Greg saw very often here, dancing and drinking with her friends every day. They always sat on the farthest booth, where it was secluded and no one bothered them. Well, almost no one.

Several nights ago, an old man who wore a well tailored suit approached their table, and tried to pick her up. Danielle politely said no, but the old man wasn't keen to take no for an answer.

Greg was standing close to them that night, and he heard everything. The old man boasted that he could give her everything: Money, new clothes, new phones, anything Danielle desired in exchange for a one night stand. But when she said no, the old man started to get angry, and that was when Greg intervened.

Greg told the old man to stop bothering Danielle and her friends, but the old man didn't pay him any mind. He continued to convince Danielle to have sexual intercourse with him, and Greg pushed him away from their table.

The old man didn't like that and began shouting that he could have him sent to jail. Greg wasn't listening to any of his threats, but the old man went too far when he called Greg a nigger.

Greg wanted nothing more than to strangle the old man's turkey neck, but there were a lot of people that night. So instead, he invaded his mind and inserted an image of Greg standing outside his million dollar home with a bloody axe in one hand, and the old man's head in the other. The old man left at once, looking very frightened.

"I've been seeing you hang around here for some time, and I've never seen you dance or pick up any chicks. Why is that?" she asked him curiously.

"I just don't want to, not that you're not gorgeous or anything," Greg gestured to her tight fit clothes, which was just perfect for her body. Danielle looked very flattered.  
"Stop it you," Danielle said, playfully nudging his shoulder. Greg felt confused.  
"Stop what?" Greg asked.

"Stop being a gentleman," Danielle told him. "I still haven't thanked you for helping us with that old fart the other day. So thanks."

"Oh that," Greg smiled at her. "You're welcome then."  
"So," Danielle sat closer to him, making Greg feel very awkward. "You want anything?" Greg looked at her, confused.

"Want what?" he asked.  
"A drink, some nachos, anything?" Danielle said. Greg smiled at her and declined, raising his glass, which he had just remembered was blood.  
"What's that?" she asked curiously. Greg started thinking quickly.  
"It's red wine," he said.

"That's awfully red," Danielle remarked, looking disgusted. Greg chuckled.  
"I like it this way," he said.

Minutes later, Danielle ordered a bucket of drinks and a plate of fried chicken skin. She then asked Greg to drink with her, and said yes only to be polite.  
"I forgot we haven't met yet. I'm Danielle Stewart, you are?"  
Greg had already planned ahead, so this wasn't a bother. "Gordon Walsh," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Gordon," Danielle said, shaking his hand. She took her hand back and opened two beers for him and her. "So, what do you do for a living?" Greg looked at her.  
"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to scare you," Danielle eagerly nodded, so Greg glugged half of his beer before he spoke.

"I'm a bouncer," he said.

Greg explained that everyone who wanted to make a mess at the Joint couldn't, because they were afraid of him. He had a history of throwing people right out the door, and he had once almost been shot in the back.

After Greg was finished talking, he noticed that Danielle was already tipsy.  
"Hey Gordon, can I ask you something?" Greg nodded. "Can you come home with me and have sex with me?" Greg was speechless and embarrassed.

"I, uh, well," he said, at a loss for words. He gathered himself and said, "Look, I can't have sex with you. Not that I don't want to. I reckon you're one of the hottest girls around here. The only problem is – you're drunk."

Danielle suddenly sat on Greg's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly leaned close to his face, about to kiss him, when he stopped her.  
"Stop being a gentleman and kiss me already, please," Danielle drunkenly mumbled.  
As much as he'd love to take advantage of a drunken girl, Greg knew it was wrong. So instead he lied.  
"Alright, I'll come home with you, just tell me where you live,"

Greg carried her all the way to her apartment at Bushwell Plaza. One of the employees there, an ugly doorman with a big wart on his face stopped him, asking where he was going.  
"I'm just bringing her home. If you can't tell, she's drunk," he said, and Danielle helpfully chose to drunkenly blurt out, "Oh hey a unicorn! That is so awesome!"

The ugly doorman let him pass, telling him which floor her room was.  
As the elevator ascended to where Danielle's room was, Greg felt a familiar energy lurking around in one of the floors.

"My apartment is over here," Danielle pointed to a room down the end of the hallway. Greg opened the door and immediately saw that it was messy and smaller than the other rooms. "Sorry if it's a bit dirty, I had a really great party last night and I couldn't bother myself to clean it up."  
"It's not a bother, don't worry," Greg told her, and then he looked around the room, wondering where could he put her down.  
"You can put me down in my room," she pointed to a room with the door left open. Greg went in and clicked open the lights. He immediately noticed that this was the only room that wasn't messy.

As Greg laid her down in her bed, he couldn't help but smell the wonderful scent of vanilla on her skin.  
"May I say that your lotion smells amazing," Danielle grinned at him from the bed.  
"Why, thank you," she said gratefully. Greg turned and headed for the door, but Danielle called him, making him stop. "You can sleep here tonight, if you like," she suggested. "I live alone but I don't feel safe here. My neighbor keeps peeping on me whenever I take a shower."

Greg turned around, and felt that he couldn't say no, so he stayed. He asked if he could use her bathroom, and Danielle let him, adding that he could wear her boyfriend's old clothes she keeps in a box.  
After thirty minutes, Greg came out of the shower smelling like roses. He reached for the box Danielle told her about and found some shirts and shorts that looked to be about his size.

After he dressed, he started cleaning the place, throwing the pizza boxes and the beer cans into a trash bag. He made a quick sweep on the floor and then lied down on the couch, and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning, he was awoken by the smell of fried eggs and sausages. Greg sat up and rubbed his eyes, and turned around to see Danielle wearing nothing but a pair of small skimpy shorts and a sports bra. She turned her head and smiled at Greg.  
"Hey, good morning! Want some breakfast?" she showed him the pan full of sausages and eggs. "Thanks for bringing me home last night, and by the way, how drunk was I last night?"  
"Just enough to still be able to speak, but drunk enough to try and have sex with me," Greg said, standing up. He saw a look of embarrassment appear on Danielle's face. He laughed.

Greg opened the window near the kitchen, and sunlight came right in. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, and started looking around.

Greg could hear the thoughts of everybody on the street. Most of them were going to the mall or to work, but some were afraid, by the attacks most likely. He heard from one of the people on the sidewalk thinking that it would be good for his family's safety if he bought a gun. Some were wondering where their friends and relatives went.

He looked around for a bit more and noticed someone standing on a rooftop, looking straight at him. Greg immediately closed the window. He felt a slight tingle in the back of his neck. He felt uneasy, all of a sudden.

"Breakfast's ready!" Danielle called.  
Greg sat down in front of Danielle but didn't start eating. Instead he looked at Danielle, who looked up from her plate and asked what was wrong.  
"You shouldn't be too trusting nowadays," he said. "If you hung out with somebody else last night something bad could have happened to you."  
"And you care why?" Danielle asked with a smirk on her face. Greg was flabbergasted.  
"I care because, er, well. Uh," Greg couldn't say anything else, so he told her the truth. "I like you, you know. You're not like most women are today, all bratty and so finicky with everything, especially men."

"Well," Danielle lightly placed her hand on Greg's hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "I like you too." She looked sheepish and turned back to her plate.

After finishing breakfast, Greg helped cleaning with the plates and the table while Danielle took a bath.  
Mid-way through the dishes, he heard the door behind him open. Reacting instinctively, Greg stopped what he was doing and ran right into Danielle's room.

Leaving the door slightly open, Greg saw a wrinkly old man with a mischievous grin on his face and a camera in hand.  
"Time to get some pictures for tonight," the old man said, laughing quietly to himself. "This must be the neighbor Danielle was talking about," Greg thought.

Before the old man could reach the door of the bathroom, Greg walked out of Danielle's room and spoke up in his deep, menacing voice. "What the hell are you doing here, old man?" The old man jumped up in surprise and dropped his camera in the process. He turned around and looked afraid, but tried to pull on a brave face.

"Oh! Hey neighbor!" he said in a jovial voice with a hint of nervousness. "I was wondering if Danielle was here. We're close friends, you see, and I was going to give her camera back."

"Close friends huh? Then why were you going to the bathroom?" The old man looked to be scrambling for an answer.  
"Well, I, heh, you see. Uhm," The old man's eye darted at the knife on the table. He quickly grabbed it and ran at whatever speed he was going. Greg immediately stared into his eyes and started to invade the deepest corners of his mind. Nude pictures of different women under the age of 30 were in his mind. Greg walked closer to the man, who was just standing there, unable to move from fear.

"Listen you stupid geriatric. Before I rip into your throat and bleed you dry, I suggest that you leave this room and this building and take your filthy ways with you," he said menacingly. The old man nodded, dropped the knife in his hand and ran out the door, moving faster than when he tried to stab Greg.

Greg heard the door in the small hallway open. "What happened?" Danielle wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Greg smiled at her.  
"Everything is just fine," he said. "Your perverted neighbor won't be bothering you anymore though."

After an hour, Greg left Danielle's apartment with the promise that he'll be back. He was calling the rest for a meeting down at the Joint.

 **So, that's it for this chapter. How'd you like it? Leave a comment and please favorite this story or me (or both). What are your thoughts on Greg, by the way?**


	7. Chapter 5

It was probably the best dinner Freddie had at Carly's yet; Spencer's roast chicken was delicious while they all shared the blueberry pie that Spencer used as an example with his pie launching machine.  
During dinner, they all talked about whom they were going to invite in the next week's episode of iCarly, and possibly act in the Shrek and Fiona segment. Gibby suggested that they should have T-Bo play Donkey.

They all agreed with his idea, but when he suggested next that they should have Nevel as Lord Farquaad, they weren't happy.  
"What? He's perfect for the role. He likes Carly and he's short, no one else could be more perfect than Nevel," Gibby said calmly.  
"Yeah, but we all don't like Nevel, remember?" Freddie said. "Remember everything he did just so he could shut down iCarly?"

Everyone didn't like the idea, but much to the surprise of Freddie, Sam agreed with Gibby saying that it wasn't a bad idea; the problem is that Nevel will definitely expect something in return for his cooperation. She then talked in her best medieval sounding voice.  
"But do not despair, my friends. Look no further, for the fair Princess Carly has the answer," Sam pointed to Carly, who immediately looked disgusted.  
"I am not dating Nevel, not in a million years," Carly said, crossing her arms in disagreement.

"I'm not telling you to date him; I want you to give him a kiss after he cooperates," Carly looked even more disgusted.

"No! Ew!" Carly exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"It's just a kiss, Carly," Sam said. "It's obviously worth nothing to you, but to that loser, it's worth a million bucks. So what do you say?" she added.

Carly became silent and thought for it for a moment; possibly thinking what would happen if she did kiss him. "Alright, I'm going to kiss him," she said finally. "But only on the cheek. And you." She looked at Gibby. "Don't get jealous alright?" Gibby simply chuckled.  
"Believe me Carly, I'm not the jealous type," he assured her.

Freddie immediately got on the computer and began composing an email to Nevel. And in no more than five minutes, a reply came from Nevel. "He agreed," Freddie said, smiling. "It looks like he's still not over you, Carly." He grinned at her.

After they helped clean around the house, Carly asked them if they wanted to stay and watch some movies on the internet. Freddie was tired and needed some sleep. Sam said she had something she wanted to do and left early. Gibby stayed behind after Carly persuaded her to memorize his lines with her.

After saying goodbye, Freddie went into his room and took a long shower. He came out of the shower and felt the room was too quiet. He turned the T.V on while he dressed, and the news came on.  
A blonde haired news anchor was talking, and the picture behind her was a bloody scene of mutilated bodies.  
"Earlier today, a gang fight occurred near K-Mart, ending with four casualties all bloodied up. This caused a small traffic jam near the mall and the police were too late to respond to the fight," The news anchor stopped to change her papers.

"Police Chief Carl from the local Seattle Police Department said that this was possibly related to the murder of Paul Husker, and Police Officer Richard Hernandez, who was murdered two days ago after the recently escaped prisoner Gregory Wilkes left the station a bloody mess. He was quick to deny, however, that this was the work of vampires. The police are currently working on finding out who were the people involved in the fight."

Freddie remembered that he was there, and that one of the men stood in front of his car and just stared at him. He felt the hairs of his neck rise again. All this recent murders made him uneasy and afraid, not just for his own life but for the others.

Thinking that it would all be settled in a few weeks, Freddie turned the T.V off and went to sleep.  
The next day arrived, and the smell of smoke suddenly entered his nose. His sleepy mind suddenly awoke, thinking that there was a fire.

His heart racing, Freddie rose from his bed and bolted out his room. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall and ran into the kitchen, ready to kill the flames. Only there were no flames waiting for him there.

Instead, there was Sam, cooking some breakfast on the stove. Sam looked at him and smiled.  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Sam took a plate and placed some thick slices of Spam on it. "Are you hungry? I went ahead and cooked breakfast for you, since you were still asleep."

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked. He didn't like people suddenly going into his room without permission. "Making some breakfast, what does it look like, dummy?" Sam said, putting a few more slices onto another plate.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my room this early?" Freddie said, starting to get annoyed. Sam put the pan back on the stove and put her hands on her hips, her right eyebrow raised.

"I texted you last night that I was coming over for breakfast," she said. Freddie didn't know what she was talking about, so he took his phone and saw that there was, indeed, a text from her.

"Alright, you win," Freddie said, defeated. Sam grinned triumphantly.

They sat down together and started to eat. There was the daily newspaper right next to Freddie's plate, and the front page read, **"Gang fight in downtown Seattle, twelve dead. Witnesses say they were using swords and guns."**  
Now that was considerably odd: Gangsters bringing blades along with guns to a fight? Unless they were headed by a medieval addict, it's certainly strange seeing gangsters using swords. Freddie felt there was something more than what the witnesses saw, he knew it.

He looked at the picture that was on the front page: Everyone was wearing black so it was hard to know which side did any of them fought for, but Freddie noticed a stand out.

Just by looking at the same of her body, it was easy to know that this was a woman, and that she obviously led the attack. She had a black mask on, and she was using two circular weapons. There were also two pistols strapped to her leg.

There was also some sort of an insignia on the woman's back. It was a bit blurry, and Freddie couldn't see it very clearly.

After he finished reading it, Freddie slid the newspaper to Sam, saying that the picture on the front page reminded him of a video game. Sam looked at the newspaper and agreed with him, saying that it looked like it was cut straight from a video game, albeit a really good looking one.

During breakfast, Sam asked him if she had left any clothes in his room. He said that she did; she left a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a very tight looking pink thong. Sam blushed hard.  
"You didn't have to wash that, you know," Sam said shyly. Freddie seldom saw her being this shy and so he continued to tease her a bit. He leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I wanna see you wearing that thong," Freddie whispered mischievously. He sat back on his seat and saw that Sam had a small playful grin growing on the sides of her lips.  
"You want to see me in a thong?" Sam leaned in closer to his ear. "You got it." She kissed him and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

Freddie was now looking forward for tonight, as he was sure it was going to be a very eventful night.  
After breakfast, the two headed over to Carly's room, and saw a short boy sitting in the living room with Gibby, T-Bo and Carly.

Nevel turned his head and looked at Freddie. He didn't look happy now that he was there.  
"Benson," The tone in his voice said it all; he wasn't happy he was there. Freddie wasn't happy too with him being there too.  
"Papperman," he said. They both gave each other a slight nod, and then looked away.

"Alright, let's read the part where Nevel takes me away," Carly said. Everybody suddenly began clearing their throats.

"Leave this ogre to wallow in his self-pity, my love, and come with me," Nevel said in a kingly voice that clearly showed disdain towards Gibby.  
"Y-yes, Lord Farquaad: I will." Carly said at first reluctantly, and then her tone of voice changed to an assured one. She then turned to Gibby. "Fair well, ogre." Gibby frowned at her and faced T-Bo.

"What are you doing, Shrek? You're just going to let Lord Short-stack take her with him to his ivory castle?" T-Bo said, desperately trying to convince him to go after her. Gibby, however, merely scoffed.

"Oh don't you act like I didn't hear you talking to her last night. She said that nobody would love a 'hideous and ugly beast'," Gibby said angrily. Carly was obviously shocked by what he was saying, as if the words Gibby was saying really hurt her, while Nevel looked a bit impressed with him.

"Oh you're so deep in your own hole, onion boy! She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about – somebody else," T-Bo said, his voice trailing feebly, turning into gibberish.

Freddie and Sam clapped their hands. "That was great," Freddie said approvingly. "I like how you're cutting to the chase, Carly."

"Well, I didn't spend two years of Creative Writing for nothing," Carly said, smiling.  
"You're great as well, T-Bo," Sam told him, and T-Bo grinned.

"Coming from you, girl, that means a lot. Thanks," he answered gratefully.

"Is anyone going to applaud me for my acting?" Nevel asked, wanting both a bit of constructive criticism and appraise.  
"Oh, you were just acting? I didn't know!" Sam said sarcastically, trying hard to look very surprised. Freddie laughed while Nevel looked at her menacingly.  
"Don't get mad. That's just her way of saying you did a good job," Freddie said, smiling at Nevel. And then he added. "I think." Freddie shrugged.

"The coffee and cookies are done, guys!" Spencer called from the kitchen. He beamed positively at Sam and Freddie when he saw them. "Hey! Good morning, you two! You want some cookies?"

"No thanks, we just ate," Freddie said, passing on the offer. Sam looked at him and back to Spencer.  
"He isn't getting some cookies," she pointed her thumb at Freddie. "I, on the other hand, am going to get some." Sam went forward to the kitchen, and Freddie followed her.

Everybody had a great time talking to each other, even Nevel, who was talking with Gibby about a new line of Marvelous action figures that just came out.  
"You want to trade my Captain Australia for your Wonderful Man?" Gibby asked.  
"As long as I get that limited edition boomerang, it's a deal," They shook on it, both looking very satisfied. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. She leaned closer to Freddie and whispered, "Look at those two losers geeking it out," Sam mimed puking on the floor.

Both tried to stifle their laughter, passing it off as a really weird cough. They gained a few confused looks from the others, but they didn't think much of it. After an hour of simply talking and sitting there, Nevel and T-Bo left while the rest were still in the kitchen.

"Hey Carly, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why'd you suddenly come back from Italy?" Sam asked. "Not that I'm not happy you came back, but you were there for, what, three months?" Carly nodded. "And then you came back."

"Well, it was no fun not having you guys around, and Dad wasn't exactly there all the time," Carly answered. "I saw that you still continued the show without me, and I was tempted to come back. So I asked Dad if I could come back, and here I am. What about you, Sam?"  
"What about me?" she said, taking a bite off her cookie. Carly pointed to Freddie.  
"Freddie here told me that you left on your motorcycle after I left," she said.  
"Oh, that," She finished what remained her of her cookie and continued to speak. "I was close to losing my mind when you left. I didn't tell anyone, not even this loser," She stopped and pointed to Freddie.

"So I went away, passing by every city and occasionally staying for some time, trying to forget that you left. And one day, I was in the street celebrating something special in that city; and then I saw this red-head stuck in a dump truck. I helped her out of there and she was pretty thankful. She was Cat, the girl we partied with a few years ago.

"We hung out in this small apartment for a few months. But when we had a falling out with the rent money, I was planned on moving to another city when I saw Spencer, Gibby and this loser." She pointed to Freddie again. "Still doing iCarly, and so I thought that since they were still doing the show, they probably needed another member of the original cast back."

"You should've seen her entrance," Freddie said, smiling. "We all didn't know that she came back. During the middle of the show, the elevator suddenly opened and she came through, riding her motorcycle. We were all shocked and speechless, but we were glad she was back. Most of the comedy came from her, and the ratings weren't as high as when she was with us." Freddie looked at her, and she smiled, knowing what happened next.

"A week after I came back, we started dating," Sam said, smiling. "He came up to me, asking if I was free Friday night. I didn't answer and instead I asked him if he was asking me out, and he said yes. And here we are now." Sam finished.  
"Wait. That was you?" Gibby said, looking very confused. "I thought that was Melanie who came back." They didn't answer him and instead Carly asked Spencer. "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Trying to get by without you," Spencer said, sadly. "I was so lonely without you here. I always woke thinking of making a bowl of cereal for you, when I remembered you weren't here. So when Freddie told me a month after you left that we could continue the show if I wanted, I told him I was happy to." A tear rolled down Spencer's right cheek, while Carly had already gone into tears. Gibby gave her a tissue and she gave a big blow.

"Come here, you big man baby," Carly wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer wrapped her arms tenderly around her and encouraged the other three to join them.  
"Oh, what the hell," Sam, who was already teary eyed, got off from her stool and embraced them tightly. Freddie and Gibby followed, hugging them all like the time they hugged several years ago.

The room was calm, peaceful. The only thing that was breaking the silence was the sounds of them all sniffling and sobbing.

 **I loved writing this chapter, even though it was short. This chapter is pretty much a throwback to what happened years ago, and also a little back story of each character when Carly was gone. A little reference to Sam and Cat as well.**

 **So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review and please favorite it. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

Half an hour later after their tearful moment, Freddie and Sam went with Spencer to buy the materials needed to make the prosthetics while Carly and Gibby stayed behind to practice their lines. Sam only tagged along because she wanted to buy a new leather jacket she saw in a thrift shop, while Freddie came with her when she promised she'd buy him some chocolates.

While they were walking around in the mall, Spencer was noticeably quiet and so unlike himself earlier. Freddie asked him what was up.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, trying to sound like there wasn't a problem, although the look on his face betrayed him. "Just hoping that Carly's going to be alright back there, that's all." Freddie immediately understood that Spencer was becoming afraid of the recent murders and gang fights around Seattle, just like he was. Sam, however, seemed to have gotten over it.

"I wouldn't worry about that. What I would be worried about, is Carly's ex," Sam said. Freddie shot her a look, trying to signal her to stop talking, but she didn't. "The guy's a maniac. A few days ago, Brad just choke-slammed Freddie after he mentioned that he knew what happened between him and Carly. If he could choke-slam this loser, who knows what he could do to-"Before she could finish, however, Spencer shot her an angry look.

"Don't talk like that!" Spencer said angrily but quietly, though it garnered the attention of the nearby people. "You don't want that to happen, do you?" Sam became noticeably silent throughout the rest of their shopping, and while they were on the way out, Spencer apologized for shouting at her, saying that he reacted a bit too harshly.

Sam smiled at him. "There's no need to apologize, Spencer. I should apologize, so I'm sorry," she said. "But the guy really has problems. Before you cut me off, I was about to say that I should have stayed behind." Spencer instantly looked like he regretted shouting at her.

"Well, we can trust Gibby to take care of Carly if that happens. And I'm not saying it is going to," Freddie added hastily.  
Thirty minutes later, they separated because Spencer was going to do a bit more shopping. Spencer went further into the supermarket while Freddie accompanied Sam to the thrift shop. With nothing worthwhile to do, Freddie went along with her. Sam was talking about how she saw the leather jacket a week ago, and she immediately wanted to buy it. It was, however, expensive at ten dollars.

While she kept talking, Freddie wasn't listening but nodded whenever she asked him something. Even though she told him to drop it, Freddie can't help but think about what Sam told him the other day. What was this secret of hers? What did it mean? Was she somehow involved in some illegal stuff? If this was the case, Freddie would understand because that wouldn't be the first time she'd been arrested for doing something illegal.

His thoughts then went to the guy he thought he saw talking to Sam; was he involved in this? Even though he couldn't see his face rather clearly, Freddie remembered that he didn't exactly look like a nice person.

Freddie hadn't noticed that he was walking without even looking at where he was going for the past five minutes, and was shook out of his thoughts when he bumped into a tall person. He was solid, Freddie reckoned it like was running towards a brick wall face first. Freddie apologized, and the stranger helped him stand up.  
"It's alright," he said, his voice was so deep it scared him a bit.

"Thanks," Freddie hastily ran away, and he could feel the strangers gaze on his back. By the time he caught up with Sam, she asked him where he went, and Freddie replied that he looked at something.

An hour later, they met up with Spencer in the food court. Freddie offered to buy some burgers for them, but Sam didn't want one. She held Freddie's hand softly.

"Babe," she said slowly. "I'm sorry but, I gotta go again. Melanie just had an accident at the house, and she needs to be taken to the hospital." Freddie didn't mind her leaving now since her sister was hurt, so he offered to take Melanie to the hospital, saying that it will be a quick ride, but Sam declined.  
"Fine," he said, feeling very hurt and disappointed once again. "Go on and leave, then. It's not like I don't care about your sister or anything." Sam frowned at him.

"Come on, don't be like that. Please," she pleaded. It certainly seemed very important that she had to go alone. Freddie saw a playful grin appear on her face, which confused him. She pulled him aside away from Spencer, who didn't mind, and leaned closer to his ear and whispered,  
"I'm gonna to wear my thong tonight after I get home, just for you," He felt Sam's hand snake into his shorts and briefs, and then forcefully grabbed his member. Freddie let out a small gasp, when he felt the warmth of her hand wrap around his member.

"And I'm going do everything you want tonight. And I mean everything." Sam let go of his member and felt her hand went to his back side. Feeling very turned on and satisfied with her promises, Freddie let her go. Freddie sat back down, and Spencer was smiling and raising his eyebrows at him. Freddie chuckled at him and asked what he was smiling for.

"You're gonna get some tonight, brother," Spencer said, grinning. Freddie laughed. He didn't bring up what Sam just told him, and asked if he'd like anything to eat.

As they were walking down the hallway to Carly's room, Spencer was half-running and half-walking, visibly troubled. Sam's talk of Brad crashing into their apartment made him even more afraid. Freddie tried to tell him that nothing's wrong, but he was walking too fast for him to tell him.

Spencer was relieved, however, when they opened the door and saw Carly and Gibby watching T.V, sitting next to each other in the couch. Carly looked at him and smiled.  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Carly then noticed the bags Spencer was holding. "Yay, you went shopping!"

"Hey Carly, jeez I'm glad you two are okay," he said, now looking very relieved. Gibby and Carly put on confused looks.  
"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Gibby said.

"It's nothing. Oh, and I've got the materials I need to make your face masks, by the way," Spencer said, walking over to the kitchen. Freddie plopped down next to Gibby to watch, while Carly stood from where she sat and went to the kitchen, sitting down on a chair. "Can I watch while you make them?" Carly asked. Spencer smiled and nodded.

"You guys ate lunch yet?" Spencer asked, while rummaging through the pantry.  
"Yep, Gibby ordered some Chinese take-out. There's some more in the microwave if you want," she pointed to the microwave.

"Well that's very nice," Spencer said. "But you didn't have to order take-out Gibby. I'm not scolding you and I know that you love Chinese food, but you could have just taken out a few cans of Spam from the pantry. Dad sends a box of those every month and I'm kinda getting sick of Spam."

"If you're getting sick of Spam then I can take'em off your hands,"  
Freddie was surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway, looking a bit breathless but otherwise fine. She smiled at the others, and then turned her attention to Freddie, and then she cheekily winked at him. "Didn't think I'd be back early, didya?"  
Freddie smiled brightly at her. "Nope," he said. "Did you sprint or something by the way? You look a little breathless."

As a matter of fact, she did. Sam told them that she had just come from her house; Melanie had slipped and hit her head on the floor. She literally had to carry her all the way to the nearest clinic.

Sam assured them that Melanie was alright. The looks of concern on their faces were very noticeable. "She just got a minor concussion. And she's actually doing okay, for someone who just banged her head on mahogany wood floor."

"I still can't believe that you're okay now with Melanie," Carly said. "A few years ago you wouldn't even recognize her as your own sister." Sam shrugged.

"Well, she's the only family I got left aside from our mom, which we rarely even see. I realized that after you left," The room suddenly became silent, but not for a while. To break the silence, Gibby offered her the leftovers from his lo-mein, which she accepted.

"Melanie's pretty alright actually. She acts all girly-girl when you see her, but believe me, that's not what she is when she's alone with her boyfriend," Sam said, slurping loudly. Freddie's eyes widened, and so did Gibby's. Both of them pretended that something on the floor caught their attention. Freddie heard Spencer getting into the elevator, loudly saying that he forgotten something upstairs.

"I don't tell this to everybody, but when both of us are alone in the house, which is always, we often 'explore' ourselves and learn more about each other," Sam half-glanced at Freddie and grinned then turned back to Carly, who looked a bit surprised but also curious. "She's also interested in having a _third participant_ joining us."

"Oh hey, look at the time," Gibby looked at his wrist, which didn't have a watch at all. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye Carly, I'll be back later." Gibby gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which surprised Carly, then hastily stood up from the couch and bolted for the door, closing it carefully after he got out.

With more space now, Sam laid her head on Freddie's lap. She was smiling at him, her bright blue eyes twinkling.  
"Do you want to be that third participant?" she asked Freddie, who, in a state of confusion, did not know what to say or even do.

"Before you two do anything freaky, you guys wanna get some smoothies?" Carly asked, obviously trying to prevent herself from laughing. Sam sat upright and nodded, and then turned to Freddie.  
"You coming?" she asked. Freddie was still speechless but managed to let out a weird grunt. Sam smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

"I gotta say," Sam said, finishing her cucumber and strawberry smoothie. "This is, by far, the best smoothie I've ever had."  
"I agree; it's amazing," Carly said, looking very satisfied. "It's sweet and refreshing, and you can't even taste the cucumber."  
"Mine tastes weird," Freddie had tasted something very disgusting in his. He took the lid off and swirled his straw around, and felt something had caught on to it. And there dangling on the end of his straw, was an old and discarded band aid.

Freddie wanted to puke every he ate, but controlled himself. He threw his smoothie in the trashcan and wanted water. Sam pulled one of the waiters closer to their table and demanded that they replace Freddie's smoothie. Freddie, however, didn't want another and instead asked for a glass of water.

"What's goin' over here?" T-Bo asked, moving closer to their table. "You alright, Freddie? You look a little sick."

"He found a band-aid in his smoothie," Carly told him. T-Bo looked disgusted and apologetic.  
"Sorry about that. Let me get you a cheeseburger, on the house. Juan!" T-Bo called. A Hispanic male with a moustache came from the back hurriedly. "Cook up a cheeseburger, pronto!"  
"Right away, senor! One cheeseburger coming up!" Juan ran back to kitchen.

"You got pretty interesting new people here, T-Bo. I swear I've seen that Juan guy somewhere," Sam said, looking at Juan who was flipping patties in the back. Freddie could hear some funny Mexican music playing in the back, and could clearly see Juan dancing while he skillfully flipped the patties on the stove.

"I got a pair of new trainees and this is their first day. Wait a second, okay? Jesus!" T-Bo called again, and this time a wide Hispanic fellow sporting a mustache and an undercut came to their table.  
"Si, senor T-Bo?" he asked, clutching a mop and bucket.

"Get a pitcher of water over there, and can you mop that smoothie up please?"  
Jesus nodded and ran off to start cleaning the mess of smoothie that was next to Freddie's table. "I think I've seen that Jesus guy somewhere too." Carly said, as she watches Jesus bring a pitcher of water to the table next to them.

"They're still untrained, yeah, but they're driven," T-Bo said proudly. "Oh, and by the way: I still don't have my 36 dollars, so cough up." A look of mixed anger and disbelief appeared on Sam's face. T-Bo laughed.

"Just kidding, be back in a sec," T-Bo turned around and went into the back. Freddie thought that T-Bo would shout at Juan for dancing on the job, but then he saw T-Bo dancing himself.

Several minutes later, his complimentary cheeseburger came, and thankfully there was no band-aid in it. And after he finished it, Freddie felt alright. Before they left, T-Bo asked if they wanted to try this new Horchata smoothie that Juan and Jesus suggested.

They thankfully declined but said that they would try it on their next visit, and began walking back to his car. But on the way back, Freddie suddenly felt his insides flaming up, and before he knew it, it became so unbearable that he vomited.

Everything that he ate came out of his mouth, and it tasted so sour and disgusting that he barfed a second time. He felt his whole body become numb, and suddenly everything around him became black.

Sometime later, Freddie opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. Immediately he suddenly thought, "Why do I always get hurt?" He looked around and realized he wasn't alone. Carly, Spencer, Gibby and T-Bo were there. Freddie didn't know what T-Bo was doing here but assumed that he was there to apologize. Meanwhile, Sam was nowhere to be seen, as always.

"Thank God you're awake!" Carly said, immediately wrapping her arms around her. Her eyes and cheeks were red but looked very happy that he had woken up. "How long was I out?" Freddie yawned. He felt something weird was on his forehead. They were bandages.

"Freddie," Carly suddenly looked hesitant, but continued. "You were out for more than three months." Freddie felt his heart sink: he missed three months of his life. He began thinking of what happened in the time that he was out, but then he heard everyone around him silently laughing, and he immediately realized he'd been tricked.

"Don't worry; you were only out for a few hours. Carly said that your head did take a hell of a bump on the sidewalk though," Spencer said, after their laughter subsided. "And that 'you've been in a coma for three months' joke; that was Sam's idea. She knew that you'd like a good joke when you wake up." Freddie knew that he should be angry at this, but he didn't feel like he wanted to; in fact, he found the joke quite funny.

"Where's Sam, by the way?" Freddie asked. Spencer told him that Sam left an hour after he was brought in the hospital. She received a call that informed her that her motorcycle was now fixed and ready to be picked up. She promised to be back after an hour, but didn't return.

Soon, the doctor came in and explained that Freddie got food poisoned by the blood that came from the band aid in his smoothie. And there Freddie realized why T-Bo was there, aside from apologizing. He was there to try and convince Freddie to not close down the Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie, however, had no plans to have the Groovy Smoothie closed down. Instead, he wanted T-Bo to make sure every employee currently employed there has their blood tested for any diseases, and T-Bo agreed.

The next day, Freddie was cleared to leave the hospital with a couple of prescription pills to take each day. And while they were on the way home, Freddie was looking out the right window and thought he spotted Sam walking with the same guy he saw several days ago at Sam's apartment.  
"Stop the car!" he said. The tires screeched to a halt, and everybody was looking at him.  
"What's wrong?" Carly asked, but Freddie didn't answer. Instead he got off the car and ran off to where they came. He arrived at where he saw them, but they were nowhere to be found. Gibby and Carly caught up right behind him.

"What's the matter, Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie didn't know what to tell her; his blood was boiling and his mind was getting fogged by his anger. He felt like he wanted to scream, to let out the pent up rage and disappointment that had built up during the times that Sam left him on their scheduled dates. Was she really cheating on him? Freddie wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but all the evidence he had seen so far seemed to point out that she was cheating on him.

"I . . . . Just saw . . . . I think I saw," Freddie was unsure of himself. What if he was wrong? What if the scene he saw earlier was just made up by the medication that was coursing through his veins?

If this was the case, that wouldn't be the first time that had happened. He recalled that time when he had his wisdom teeth removed, lots of things were happening in his head.  
"What did you see, Freddie? Come on, you can tell me," Freddie looked at her.

"I think I saw Sam here, just a minute ago with another guy," A doubtful look appeared on Carly's face. Freddie had not forgotten that Carly told him that Sam wouldn't do that to him, and it looked like he was about to get another sermon.  
"Freddie, did you forget what I told you?" Carly said impatiently. "Sam isn't like that. She wouldn't stab you in the back like that. She loves you too much for you to do that."

"Then why wasn't she in the hospital with me, huh?! Was her motorcycle more important than me?" Freddie snapped at her, and Carly stepped back, looking scared. Gibby protectively walked forward in front of Carly and Freddie.

"Get out of the way, Gibby. Can't you see we're talking?" Freddie said to Gibby, who looked at Carly, and she nodded. Gibby stepped out of the way and Carly walked forward.  
"Freddie you're being irrational. Sam's still at the repair shop, she can't be here," Carly reasoned.  
"Does it take three hours to pick up a goddamned bike?" Freddie retorted. "Call her: see if she's still at the bike shop."

Carly glared at him and then pulled her phone out of her bag. She put the phone next to her head.  
"Hello? Sam? You still at the repair shop?" Carly said, and then nodded. "You're at the supermarket. Yeah we just got out of the hospital, Freddie's okay. You're coming home after an hour? Okay." Carly put her phone back into her bag, and looked at Freddie. "Happy?"

Freddie felt ashamed. His whole face felt hot from his anger and embarrassment. Spencer dropped off from the car and walked to the crowd that formed, watching Freddie's emotional outburst.  
"Alright, nothin' to see here, people. Get on moving," Spencer said to the crowd, who immediately began dispersing now that the show was over.

"Look, Carly. I'm sorry, okay? I'm so stupid," Freddie mumbled to Carly, who was more than willing to forgive him.  
"No. You're not stupid; don't you think that for one second," Carly softly placed one of her hands on Freddie's cheek, slowly raising his face to look at her. "It's alright to feel jealous, you just need to learn how to control it," Carly gave Freddie a small and quick kiss on his cheek, and then looked straight at him. She shook her head and laughed quietly.

"I don't know why I broke up with you," Carly said, smiling as she fixed Freddie's hair. "Any girl would die to have a boyfriend like you. I'd say every great quality you have if it wasn't so damn long. You're that good, Freddie. Believe that."

Freddie smiled at her and pulled her into a big, warm hug. "Thank you, Carly. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side," he whispered into her ear, and then withdrew from the hug and looked at her beautiful smiling face.  
"Anytime," she said.  
From the sidewalk not too far away, Gibby looked very jealous as he watched them. Carly noticed him and giggled. "You don't have to be jealous too, Gibby!" she assured him, walking next to him. "Any girl would and should love to be around you! You're the perfect mixture of fun and weird, and you're the best person to be around when any of us have problems."

"Are you for realzys?" Gibby asked her, and Carly nodded positively.  
"For realzys," Carly replied sincerely, lightly pinching his cheek. "Why do you think I talk to you whenever I have problems?" Carly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gibby on the cheek.

"Alright, enough of the sweet stuff you guys. Let's go home, I'm hungry," Spencer called to them from the car.

With a nod to Carly, the three of them walked back to the car. "Carly's right," Freddie thought in his mind while in the car. "Why would Sam do that to me? She has no reason to." He relaxed himself as they continued the short journey back home, where he hoped Sam would be waiting for him.

 **Will she be waiting for her there? Or will Sam once again leave Freddie frustrated with her? Check the next chapter to find out!**


	9. Chapter 7

The sun was setting, and everybody in the car was sound asleep except from Freddie. They were only a few streets away from home. The road was strangely full of traffic today, but Freddie thought nothing of it.

Freddie was watching the sun slowly setting behind the tall buildings to his left, when the car suddenly stopped. Gibby and Carly suddenly woke up, shocked by the sudden stop. Carly looked around sleepily and asked what happened. "I dunno what happened, the car in front of me just stopped," Spencer said, looking out the car window.

The once quiet street now became a madhouse; everybody was honking their horns and putting their heads out of their car windows, asking the drivers next to them what just happened.

Then, they suddenly heard the sounds of screams, shouting, and strangely, roaring. What followed was scarier than the strange roar. Gunshots suddenly filled the air and everybody stopped honking their horns, put their heads back into their car and stayed low.

Freddie felt the same feeling he had several days ago, the same cold chill ran down his spine, the same tingle of fear in the back of his neck. He looked at the others and saw the same look of fear he had.

"Put your heads down guys!" Spencer said immediately, lowering his own head and covering himself with his arms. Freddie and the others did the same, but before Freddie could fully lower his head, he saw a big gray blur suddenly dash to his left. He felt the car and the very ground shake as it passed by.

After everything became calm and quiet again, the cars in front of them began moving forward quickly, and Spencer continued driving, dangerously zigzagging through the other cars trying to get home early.

Freddie felt like he was in a roller coaster as Spencer made quick and sharp turns left and right. Gibby looked like he was about to vomit, while Carly was silent, strongly holding onto her seat trying to resist the pull of the car.

"Outta the way!" Gibby said hastily, making a quick run for the restroom. They finally arrived at the loft, Carly commented that it was a miracle they hadn't gone and crashed into a wall.

As they piled into the elevator, Freddie couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Those were some good driving skills back there Spencer, but I think it wasn't necessary," Freddie said. Spencer gave him a small grin.  
"I panicked, but at least we're home, right?" The three of them agreed with him.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and they began walking to their rooms. Before Freddie could enter his room, Carly asked him if he wanted to have dinner with them tonight, and Freddie accepted.

He walked into his room, wanting to take a bath quickly, when he stepped on something. Freddie looked down and it was a shirt. He picked it up and immediately recognized that it was one of his favorite shirts.

Feeling a small grin appearing on his face, Freddie walked into his bedroom, expecting Sam to be lying there, wearing nothing but that sexy pink thong. But he then realized as he entered his room, he raised his hopes a little too high.

Sam wasn't there. His bed was empty and noticeably a little messed up. Freddie grumbled to himself and angrily threw Sam's shirt into the trash can. "Another promise broken," he thought. How much more could she continue this, making promises that she couldn't even keep up with? Could he even continue their relationship with the way things have been going for them?

Freddie sat at Carly's dinner table playing with his food. Carly seemed to have noticed this and asked what the problem was; Freddie didn't answer and instead kept playing with his food.  
"It's Sam again, isn't it?" Carly said. Freddie looked up from his plate and nodded feebly.  
"She isn't keeping up with her promises," Freddie told her.  
"What promises?" she asked. Freddie suddenly felt slightly embarrassed.

"That she was going to do something for me," Freddie was going to leave it at that. He didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of them, telling them all that Sam skipped out on him after she promised to do everything Freddie wanted.

"Oh," Carly said, and then she nodded. "I understand. You can bet though that she'll do more once she gets back." Feeling his hopes lifted up a bit, he began eating.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Gibby said suddenly. "Do you guys remember Sir-Licks-A-Lot?" They nodded.  
"Well, I just found out a week ago that Sir Licks-A-Lot isn't actually a sir," Freddie gagged and looked up from his plate.  
"Wait, it took you three years to realize that your dog wasn't a girl?" Freddie said, trying hard not to smile to prevent embarrassing Gibby.

"Yeah, she just gave birth to five puppies two weeks ago, and I helped her," Gibby said, looking very proud. Carly looked very happy.  
"Aw, that's great!" she said joyously. "Can I see one of them?" Gibby looked at her.  
"I can bring'em all tomorrow if you want?" Carly shrieked with joy and wrapped her arms around Gibby, who sat there looking and probably feeling very awkward. Carly released her and asked what their names were.

"Oopsy, Shorty, Shaggy and Wiggles, in that order," Spencer chuckled.  
"Those are some funny names to name a dog. Why'd you name them that?" he asked curiously.  
"Well, Oopsy always has an 'accident' in my room and when he realizes you're about to get mad, he'd look right back at you like he's saying, "Oops!"

Gibby stopped and laughed a bit, and so did Freddie and Carly, the latter finding Oopsy's expression cute.  
"Oopsy's a real laugh sometimes. So uh, where was I? Oh yeah. So Shorty has a shorter tail, Shaggy has thicker fur than the other two, and Wiggles is the best one out of them all." He looked very proud of Wiggles. "Guppy told me that he saw him wiggling his butt while the song 'Wiggle' was playing on the radio. We called him that and he seemed to like it, so it stuck." Carly yawned. Freddie looked at his watch and realized it was Carly's bed time. All of them except for Gibby and Freddie were tired.

While Freddie helped with the dishes, he heard Carly ask Gibby if he could carry her up to her room. Gibby looked eager to help, and lifted her up. He walked to the elevator and as the doors were closing, Freddie thought he saw Carly kiss Gibby, not in the cheek like she always does, but on the lips.

Freddie felt a mix of joy and jealousy in him. Not because he still had feelings for Carly, but because he wished Sam was here. He didn't care if she didn't fulfill her promise anymore, he only wanted her to be beside him right now, talking and enjoying each other's company.

After a few minutes, the elevator came down and out came Gibby, looking a bit red and very happy.  
He looked at Freddie with a smile on his face. "We just made out upstairs," Gibby proclaimed happily.  
Freddie smiled at him and felt genuinely happy, knowing that Gibby and Carly were getting along so well.

"That's great man. Come here and give me a bro-hug," Gibby came over and wrapped his big arms around Freddie, lifting him a few inches off the ground. He released him after a few seconds.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.  
"Great, just great," Gibby said, smiling blissfully as he remembered the moment in his head. "She's an amazing kisser, you know?" Freddie smiled and nodded.  
"I know that, for sure,"

After cleaning the dishes, Freddie and Gibby said goodbye to Spencer as they got out the door. Freddie crossed the short hallway, opened the door to his apartment and invited Gibby to play some games on his Xbox before he went to sleep, and Gibby agreed.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna bring the beat down on you, boy!" Gibby enthusiastically said, as Call of Duty Advanced Warfare showed on the screen. Freddie laughed and told him to bring it on.

30 minutes and 12 rounds later, Gibby won with a total of 7 wins. Freddie congratulated him, and asked him if he wanted to go and play a few more rounds. Gibby agreed and another 30 minutes went by, Gibby won again, but this time the score was 6-4.

"Hey bro, do you think I could crash here for the night?" Gibby said after cleaning up their mess of empty bags of chips. Without a second thought, Freddie agreed, telling Gibby he could sleep on the convertible couch.

"If you need any more covers or pillows, don't hesitate to knock. What's mine is yours," Freddie told him as he went into his room. He quickly changed into his favorite pair of pajamas and leapt into bed.

Before he could close his lights, however, Freddie saw an envelope taped on the window. He got off his bed and took it off.

It read,  
Hey baby, I'm sorry I can't make it tonight. I know you're expecting a lot for tonight and I know you're probably mad at me right now for leaving you at the hospital.

But, I've got something though that will make you very happy. :) Behind this envelope are a few pictures wrapped in paper, and I know you'll love it!

Sam.

Turning the envelope around, Freddie found it taped to the back of it. He took it off carefully and removed the paper. What he found there made his heart jump; a few shots of Sam almost naked, wearing the shirt he found earlier and her pink thong he found. There was a picture of her lying on his bed, in the doorway to the bathroom, and there was one where she was taking a shower, the fog covering most of her body.

After looking at the pictures for a few minutes, he picked up his phone and quickly texted Sam, saying,  
"I found the letter you left. I liked the pictures, too. Now I have a problem; my friend is still wide awake."

After he sent the message, he suddenly received a text not a second later. It was from Carly.  
"You wanna drink tomorrow night after iCarly? I'm planning on going to this bar called 'the Joint' with Gibby. I heard from Sam it's the coolest place to be right now. So, are you coming or what?"

Without any hesitation, Freddie sent her a text saying he'd love to join her. Carly texted him a few minutes later, asking if he'd like to have some breakfast with them as well, and Freddie accepted the offer.

The next day came, and Freddie woke up to Gibby doing his business in the bathroom. The door was half open and the stench came right out. It made Freddie want to vomit.

"Damn, what'd you eat last night, Gibby?" Freddie said, laughing. He ran for the bathroom door and closed it. Gibby answered that it was the tapenade Carly made him try last night. Freddie laughed again. "Well hurry up, man. I gotta take a shower," Freddie said, sitting on the bed. "And open the window before you leave. I don't want my bathroom smelling like that."

An hour later, they both headed out of his room and went into Carly's room, where the smell of scrambled eggs made with butter and pan fried Spam filled the air. Spencer poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Good morning!" he said happily. He gestured to the table. "Come and sit down, you guys. You want some coffee or this weird, chocolate like drink I found in the supermarket the other day. It's called Milo."

"I'd like to try some of that," Freddie said, and Gibby said he'd like to try some as well. Spencer nodded and went back to cooking.

Gibby sat down next to Carly while Freddie sat on her left. Carly was busy reading the newspaper, the back of it read. **"Witnesses say they saw a hairy beast running amok in the gang-fight yesterday,"**  
Below it also read, **"People disappearing without leaving any trace, could this be related to the gang-fights?"**  
"So where's this bar you said to me last night?" Freddie asked. Carly looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Oh, it's just a few streets down from the Groovy Smoothie,"

"You're talking about the Joint right?" Spencer asked. Carly looked at him, nodded and then went back to Freddie.  
"I hear that the crowds there aren't as bad as the ones at the Metro," Carly said to Freddie, referring to the other bar just across the street.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, nodded. "The crowds at the Metro suck. I lost my wallet there, and there are a lot of really old but insanely rich ladies hanging there, trying to pick up guys like me." Freddie shuddered with disgust. Spencer looked disgusted as well.

"Eeeugh. I've heard of old men picking up girls younger than them, but old ladies picking up guys?" Spencer shuddered with a look of disgust. "And now I know why old Mrs. Crenshaw kept asking me to visit her. I thought she liked having me over for cookies."

"Are you talking about the Mrs. Crenshaw from 4-D?" Carly asked him, and Spencer nodded. "I thought she was nice."

"Yeah, she is," Spencer said, nodding. "Nicer to guys like me, though." Spencer turned the stove off and approached the table with the still sizzling hot pan. "Here's breakfast, hope you like Spam." Spencer put the contents of his pan into a large plate and then momentarily went back to the kitchen, and came back with a tray of four mugs full of something that looked to be chocolate.

Gibby looked confused. "What's this?" he asked Spencer, who said that that was the Milo he asked for.  
Gibby shrugged and raised his mug, and then took a sip. He put it back down and shrugged again.  
"Not bad," he said, scooping some scrambled eggs and Spam into his plate.

The other three looked at each other, shrugged as well and raised their mugs to their lips. And it only took Freddie one sip for him to realize that Gibby was right. It tasted great, not too sweet nor too tasteless, and it felt a bit creamy too.

"This tastes so amazing that I'm buying another bag of this," Spencer said happily, taking another sip.  
"Did you put some milk in this?" Freddie asked. Spencer nodded.

"We could probably make a shake out of this, you guys," Carly said, now scooping some Spam on to her plate. "Or maybe even ask T-Bo to make a smoothie out of it."

Mid way into breakfast, Spencer told them that their face masks were already done.  
"You guys wanna see it now?" he asked. Carly, Gibby and Freddie quickly finished their breakfast and followed Spencer to the second floor, where he showed them the finished product. Or, at least, what they'd look like once the prosthetics were attached to their faces.

Gibby and Carly excited huddled around Freddie, where a whole body shot of the two were shown in his laptop, with the prosthetics fully attached.

Gibby didn't look like himself, and nor did Carly, whose face looked a bit bigger due to Fiona being larger in her ogre form. Freddie saw a troubled expression spread on her face.

"What's the matter, Carly?" Gibby asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little worried about looking like this when I get older," she took her phone and looked at herself, then looking back at the laptop. Gibby chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Carly, I'll still love you no matter what you look like, even if you do turn green," Gibby assured her. "Isn't that what you told Sam? 'It's not what's on the outside; it's what in the inside that counts,' "  
Carly blushed and smiled at him.

"Aww, come here you," Carly stood on tip toe and gave Gibby a long kiss on the lips. Gibby wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up a few inches off the ground. Freddie felt a bit awkward and started to check iCarly-dot-com, while Spencer walked out of the room, letting them be.

"If you guys are done sucking faces, come over here and look," They stopped kissing and came over and looked at what Freddie wanted to show them.

"Wow," was all that Carly said. Freddie laughed giddily.  
"I know! I can't freakin' believe how people are hyped for tonight's episode of iCarly! We even got a Broadway director planning to watch tonight's episode!" he said excitedly. "If a lot of people watch tonight's episode of iCarly, we could be making history by having at least, I don't know, seven million or more views!"

Carly shrieked with delight and started jumping up and down. "Why're you jumping?" Gibby asked.  
"Because I'm so excited for tonight, Gibby!" she shouted happily. "Think about it, Gibby! More than five million views! Imagine that!" Gibby started thinking, but Carly quickly answered before he could think of a response. "That's amazing! That's more viewers than any episode we've aired so far!"

Freddie heard quick footsteps running up the stairs, and Spencer burst through the doors, looking a bit worried.  
"What happened?! Who was screaming and who was jumping up and down?!" Spencer said hastily. Carly stopped jumping up and down and ran at Spencer, jumping at him and wrapping her arms and her legs around his body.

"Spencer! This is going to be the best episode of iCarly ever!" she said happily. Spencer was about to fall on his back if Gibby hadn't help him regain his balance.

"Congratulations, but could you stop squeezing my body?" Spencer wheezed, his face reddening.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Carly immediately released him, and a look of relief spread across Spencer's face. "You do know what this means, don't you?" Carly asked him. Spencer said no and asked what it meant.

"This means that if people in the movie business see your prosthetics, they might hire you to make prosthetics for movies!" she said happily. Spencer's face brightened.

"My god, you're right!" Spencer exclaimed. "I better make sure your face looks pretty with the prosthetics on, what you saw was just a work in progress, so that won't be the final product."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Carly asked. "Why don't you start making them now?" Spencer smiled at her and said he'd do it now, breezing through the door and down the stairs, presumably to continue working on the prosthetics.

Meanwhile, Freddie made a quick run to his room to grab some of his extra cameras, when he noticed somebody standing in his room. He was tall, handsome, and wore a black coat despite it being hot outside. He had black hair, brown eyes and seemed to be rich.

"W-who are you and how'd you get into my room?" Freddie asked him, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. The stranger didn't answer, and looked at him curiously. Freddie felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle again, and his chest started to tighten. And then in a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving behind a puff of black smoke that disappeared as quickly as the stranger disappeared.

Freddie didn't know what he saw. Maybe it was because it was a bit early in the morning and that his mind still wasn't functioning a hundred percent. Whatever it was, Freddie wasn't about to let down the people that were expecting a great episode tonight.

Freddie had a plan for tonight; he was going to insert a new feature on the site, where viewers could see different angles from each of his three cameras.

As he went back into Carly's room, he overheard Spencer and Carly going to the mall to get some extras to act in the show.  
"We're just going to pay five dollars to each, and they'll need some armor," Carly said.

"What's the armor for?" Spencer asked.  
"They're Lord Farquaad's knights, they need to look and act the part," Carly replied.  
Freddie started to fix the cameras upstairs, and something made him take a quick glance at the window.

Standing on a rooftop nearby was the same person he saw back in his roof. Freddie could tell he was looking right at him, because he felt his chest slowly tightening.

Freddie raised his camera and used it to take a good look at him. Freddie caught a glimpse of his face on the camera, and he realized that the stranger was British. The stranger grinned at him from the rooftop, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

An hour later, the set up for tonight's episode was finished. Carly still hadn't found any extras, but she posted on her Twitter that she was looking for extras for tonight's episode.

"Who's up for pizza?" Spencer asked. After 20 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Freddie went to the door to pick it up, and as he opened the door, the same feeling of not being able to breathe returned.

Instead of the delivery guy standing there, the stranger was there, looking at him with an evil grin. Freddie blinked his eyes, and the stranger was gone again. Instead, a confused young pizza guy stood there, possibly thinking he had some problems.

"You alright, dude?" he asked with concern. Freddie said he was alright and asked how much were the pizzas. "That'll be thirty dollars, plus the two dollar tip." Freddie paid the man, took the pizzas and closed the door.

"Well worth the thirty dollars," Spencer said, taking a bite out of a big slice of pepperoni pizza. Carly agreed with him.

Freddie separated himself from the others and sat in the living room, thinking about what he just saw in the past few hours. Was he going crazy? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or what if everything he saw was actually real?

Freddie had a hunch that the stranger was related to the mysterious disappearances and the gang fights happening around Seattle over the past few days. He had no evidence, but seeing a stranger wearing a long coat while it's hot out is a bit strange and conspicuous. Could he be the culprit behind it all?

If so, why was he targeting Freddie?

 **Do you guys like the story so far? Leave a comment and let me know! Follow me or this story (or both) to be up to date! I might not be active for a few weeks but I will make up for it by putting out three more chapters every months. I type on a crappy keyboard so it takes some time.**

 **Good bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 8

**[Saturday morning, 7 am. October 31.]**

Since it was early in the morning, the whole club was quiet. The neon lights that illuminated the night were off, aside from the sunlight, their only light were a few light bulbs placed on temporary. Nobody was talking, all ten of them sitting in front of the stage. They were all waiting for him.

Alexander Craven, Greg's employer, (or Lord, as this was Craven' title) called all of them for a meeting. Greg wasn't a morning person but he was bound to his duty to serve him. He didn't know Craven very much, but in the job that he was in, he didn't need to learn anything about him, other than he has been alive for more than 300 years.

After a few minutes of silence, the backdoor next to the stage opened, and a handsome man with jet black hair came through it, stepping. He looked around with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Thank you all for coming, ladies and gentlemen," Craven said. "I assume you are all wondering what we are doing here early in the morning. Well, I have some news." Craven started pacing around the room.

"All of you know that the vampire population has been dwindling over the last few years, and that is partly because of the Slayers," he said with a grimace. "Face it: we are all dying out, and the traditional way of turning humans into vampire does not work well anymore. Out of 10 humans we infect, only two survive."

"I have not agreed to your plan, Lord Craven," A pale, long hair man entered the room, wearing black robes. He looked angry. "Nor did I even consider such a stupid plan."

Craven was shocked by his sudden appearance. "Lord Sinclair, I-I didn't know you were coming,"

"As soon as I heard that you were holding a meeting in this," Sinclair looked around and grimaced. "Tasteless place you call a bar, I came as quickly as I can. And let me tell you something, Lord Craven." Sinclair approached Craven, sneering at him. Craven avoided his gaze.

"You may have tricked Noble into agreeing with your plan, but I am not easily convinced," he said, a dangerous tone lingering in his voice. "If you wish to convince me, show me that your plan works. If it does, you will have my support, but until then, you will do nothing until all three of us agree." Sinclair turned on his heel and went out the back door. Greg heard a sound quite similar to a smoke grenade going off.

Craven faced the small crowd in front of him, looking very annoyed.  
"Alright, I may not have been saying the whole truth to you all. I called you all here because I need a test subject," Craven looked at Greg, and smiled intently. Greg immediately understood what Craven meant, and he felt a sinking feeling inside him.

"I want you all kidnap a human and bring them to me. They will serve as our test subjects, and if the plan succeeds, the vampires will once again become the most dominant species on Earth. This meeting is adjourned, now go."

Greg stood from his seat and quickly made his way to the door, but a puff of black smoke suddenly appeared in front of him, and Craven came out of the smoke.  
"I see you have made a friend, Wilkes. Who is she?" Craven asked curiously, circling around Greg.  
"Just a friend, nothing special," Greg replied calmly while averting his gaze.

"Nothing special, you say? Then why not bring her to me?" Craven asked. "If this lady friend of yours is not special, then why not turn her to our cause? We could certainly use a lady like her."

"No," Greg defiantly faced Craven, who looked insulted. "She's mine, and if you lay one finger on her I'll-"Craven laughed at him.

"Do what, Wilkes?! Kill me?! Oh, very funny," Craven said. "You don't have the nerve to do anything, Wilkes; you cannot even kill your target. Now, bring her to me, or I will personally take her myself. Understood?" Greg hesitantly nodded. Craven smiled.

"Good, now get out of here, and bring her to me." He left in a puff of black smoke, leaving Greg alone in the club.

An hour later, Greg got back at the apartment, running up the stairs. He needed to warn Danielle, that her life was in danger and that it was his entire fault.

Knocking on the door rather loudly, he heard Danielle shout, "Wait!" He heard light footsteps approaching the door, and Danielle stood there, smiling at him. "Hey! You're back!" she said happily.  
"I thought you wouldn't come back for lunch."  
"There's no time for lunch, Danielle," Greg looked out the window, and then closed it. He carefully pulled Danielle into her room, sitting her down on her bed.

"Ooh, Gordon. Isn't it too early for you to be horny?" Danielle asked, with a playful look on her face.  
"What? No, that's not what I meant," Greg said hastily. "Listen, your life is in great danger, and it's my fault." Danielle laughed.

"Is this a joke?" Danielle asked, still laughing.  
"No, it's not," Greg told her sternly, and Danielle immediately stopped laughing. "Listen, have you heard about those attacks and disappearances that have been happening around Seattle?" She nodded.

"Have you heard the rumor that it's the work of vampires?" Danielle nodded again. "Then you better believe it. It's true. Now I-"Danielle stopped him.

"Wait," Danielle said, suddenly looking terrified. "How do you know this?" Greg fell silent as a look of fear spread across Danielle's face.  
"Oh my god," Danielle said, her voice echoed with fear. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

With great regret, Greg nodded slowly. Danielle shrieked, but Greg quickly covered her mouth, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, be quiet. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "If I was out to hurt you, I would have done that last night while you were asleep." Danielle seemed to calm down, and Greg put his hand off her mouth.

"Are you sure you won't hurt me?" she asked. Greg nodded, and this seemed to calm her down.

"Well," she sat up. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do," Greg said, standing up to his feet. "Hide."  
An hour later, the two were ready to go.

Before they left the apartment, Greg let Danielle take a last look at her apartment before they left.  
"I'm going to miss this place," Danielle said, her voice full of sadness. "My dad and I lived here since I started college. My dad, though, he died just recently and I've been living here alone ever since." Danielle sighed, turned around and walked out the door.

Greg felt pity and shame, knowing that it was because of him that they had to leave. If he hadn't taken her home and gotten close to her, Danielle's life would be alright and currently not in danger.

But, then again, if he hadn't brought her home, either one of his fellow vampires or a rich old man would have taken her home.

While they were in the elevator going down, both of them were awkwardly quiet.  
"So, where are we going?" Greg asked her, just to break the silence.  
"What? Oh," Danielle said, realizing she'd been quiet for a while. "We're going to my friend's place, and I'm pretty sure we're going to be safe there."

The elevator came to a halt, and they came out. Danielle told Greg to wait while she went to go and talk with the manager. Greg went out of the entrance and waited with her luggage bag in hand.

Suddenly, Greg felt a familiar presence surrounding him. He looked around, and realized he was being watched. In the corner of the street in front of him was Craven, watching him with a grin on his face. He had three guards behind him; there were two average sized ones and a very intimidating looking one.

Greg looked around and everywhere, the other vampires in black coats were standing guard. They were a lot, yes, but it was nothing he can't manage.

Reaching into the pocket of his overcoat, Greg grasped the handle of his switchblade, ready to bring it out if necessary. It wasn't much in a fight, but Greg knew well enough how to use it.

One of the vampires stepped forward, his hands already in his pocket. Then, he began running, and the two others behind him began running as well.

Greg flipped his switchblade out of his pocket and ran at them, his blade at his side. The first vampire brought out a knife and tried stabbing him, but Greg dodged it and used his momentum to deliver a devastating knee to his stomach.

Stumbling back, the vampire dropped his knife and unleashed his claws and fangs, and with the fury of a tiger it charged at him again. Greg answered with a sidekick to the face, sending the vampire to the ground. Not allowing it time to get up Greg sank his blade deep into the vampire's chest and sliced it open, his blood and innards spreading onto the road.

As Greg withdrew his blade the vampire's corpse and innards suddenly began deteriorating. His skin started to turn black and then his insides started to rot, and soon what were left of the vampire were his ashes.

The people around them started shouting and running away from the battlefield. Others, however, started taking videos and pictures of the fight. Greg felt a little annoyed at the stupidity of some humans, but focused at the matter at hand.

The second vampire screeched and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, appearing again right behind Greg. He felt the sharp nails of the vampire slice at his overcoat. Greg stumbled forward but quickly regained his footing.

Greg quickly turned around and swept the vampire off his feet. The vampire hit the ground with a loud thud, but it didn't seem to be effective. The vampire got up to his feet with a kip-up, screeched at Greg and threw his whole body at him.

Greg caught him by the neck and stuck his knife through his jaw. He gave a great tug and the vampire's jaw came off, blood spilling on Greg's hand. He let the second vampire drop on the road, which was still alive and squirming.

Greg raised his right foot and squished the vampire's head into a pulp with one big, powerful stomp of his combat boots. And the vampire stopped moving.

The third vampire, who was larger than Greg by a few feet, suddenly appeared behind him and hit him with a forearm to the side of his head.

His right cheek throbbing with pain, Greg felt anger and annoyance rising to his chest. He faced the larger vampire and ran at him. The large vampire took a short-handled axe from inside his coat and swung furiously at Greg, who instinctively ducked under.

Greg grabbed the large vampire's leg and stabbed it with his switchblade, but it didn't seem to affect the vampire. The vampire reached down and wrapped his big fingers around his neck.

Greg felt himself lifted up off the ground. The large vampire raised his axe with one hand, and swung it and Greg's leg. But Greg managed to dodge the axe and got to wrap his legs around the large vampire's neck.

The large vampire relinquished his hold on Greg's neck and lost his balance, falling down to the ground. He screamed with pain and tried to get out of the hold, but Greg stopped him and further twisted his arm.

With the vampire down to the ground, Greg let go of his arm and delivered a right hand punch to the side of his face as he was about to get up. The large vampire fell to his side, but quickly got up, retrieved a throwing knife from his pocket and sent it straight at Greg.

Greg grunted as the small knife got into his arm. He looked at the knife and without any hesitation Greg pulled it out of his arm and threw it back at the vampire, the knife landed on his forehead.

Looking at Craven, who seemed to like the show, he grabbed the hair of the now dead vampire beside him and raised him up to his knees.

"Watch this," he said to Craven. The other vampires looked a bit terrified at what they were witnessing, but Craven looked delighted. Grabbing the vampire's axe, Greg swung it at his neck and a second later, blood spurted everywhere and the large vampire's head separated from its body.

Raising the decapitated head of his opponent, Greg lobbed it at Craven, landing near his feet.  
"That's you, if you ever try and hurt her," Greg warned him. Craven smiled at him, looked around his other vampires and nodded at them.

Instantly, all of the vampires and Craven disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Feeling breathless, Greg let go of the axe and sat down on the side of the road, trying to catch his breath. He looked at his clothes, which were splattered with blood. And then a strange thing happened; the blood suddenly disappeared, as if they evaporated into thin air.

"Gordon?" He heard a soft voice say behind him. He turned and found Danielle, who looked pale and completely terrified. Greg immediately realized that she saw it all, from start to finish.

"You're not telling me the entire truth, aren't you?" Danielle said, her voice shaking. She took a piece of newspaper from behind him, unfolded it and showed it to Greg.

" **Murderer Greg Wilkes escapes prison and murders Police Officer Richard Stewart,"** the front page read. It also included a picture. He had grown some hair on his head and some facial hair it took Greg some time to recognize himself.

Greg suddenly felt ashamed of himself, more than he had in the past few days. He stood up and tried to explain to her, but Danielle drew a long knife from behind her and pointed it at his chest.  
"Stay . . . away . . . from me," She warned him, and Greg back down. A tear rolled down her eye. "You killed my father . . . you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Danielle suddenly lunged at Greg, who used her momentum against her and swiped the knife away from her.

Greg wrapped her arms around her, but Danielle tried to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me you bastard!' Danielle shouted. She tried twisting and turning, but Greg's hold was too strong for him.

And when she stopped trying to escape, Greg told him that he didn't mean to kill her father, saying that it was because had recently turned that night.

"I regret killing him, Danielle, and there's not one day that I can't forget what I did," he whispered into her ear. "I know you can't forgive me easily, and I know you won't be able to forgive me even a year later, so here." Greg let her go and gave Danielle the knife. He moved back and outstretched his arms; Danielle was confused and looked at him, wondering why he gave her the knife.

"Do whatever you want. You can kill me if you want, Danielle but if you do then know this; they're still going to hunt you down no matter what you do, no matter where you hide and nobody can protect you better except me," Greg told her. "They're . . . we're dying out, and they're looking for a way to make new vampires. That's why the murders and kidnappings are happening around the city, it's because they're trying different ways."

"So," he cleared his throat. "What is it going to be? Are you going to kill me in revenge? Or, are you going to trust me?" Greg stepped back, and waited for Danielle to decide.

 **[Danielle's POV]**

Danielle was feeling three different emotions at the moment: Anger, for she found out Greg was the reason why his father died; Sadness; for she trusted and even liked Greg; and Fear; she realized that with Greg dead, there would be no one to watch over her.

Danielle knew that everything that she was going to do from now on will decide her fate. The knife was in her shaking hands, and if she killed Greg, she will have avenged her father's death, but at the cost of losing her one and only chance at surviving the next few days.

She looked at him, and Greg looked back at her, who was waiting for any sign that she would attack.

If she was going to trust him, then it's guaranteed that she'll survive knowing that Greg will do everything in his power to save him.

"So, what is it going to be?" Greg told her. Danielle look at the knife in her hands, and back at Greg. She grasped the handle of the knife tightly in her hands, and Greg saw this. He closed his eyes and waited.

But Danielle wasn't going to kill him. She needed him, and Danielle knew that her father wouldn't be proud if she killed someone back in revenge. He taught her that if she killed someone in return, she'd be just as bad as the murderer himself.

Greg opened his eyes, and saw that Danielle lowered the knife. He was about to speak, but Danielle spoke first before he could.  
"I'm not going to kill you, because I need you for protection and only because of that," Danielle told him strictly. "I'm still pissed off that you killed my father, and you're right; I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. But I trust you." Danielle tossed him the knife, and Greg caught it in mid-air.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked as Danielle started walking down the street.

"My friend Veronica's place, we can stay there a while," She felt Greg getting closer to her, and she moved away. "Get away from me, you jerk. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Even though she decided to have Greg with her, Danielle wasn't about to let her guard down. She liked him and she knew Greg liked her back.

Danielle tried to dismiss these feelings, but there was something about Greg that made him so intriguing. Aside from the fact that he's a vampire, he still retained the qualities only a normal human being can have. He wasn't, also, a complete dick.

And Danielle also heard the words come from Greg himself. **"That's you, if you ever try and hurt her,"  
** A feeling that she knew very well was slowly building inside her. Greg was also very caring, just as she learned the other night.

But could she fall in love with the man that murdered her father?

 **But will she and Greg eventually climb over the barrier and fall in love with one another? Find out in the next few chapters!  
How do you guys like the story so far? Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment and please favorite either me or the story (or both) and I will put out the next chapter within a week, or maybe more as I cannot type very well with my crappy keyboard. **

**How'd you like the fight scene, by the way? Is it too violent for your taste or just right?  
This is goodbye for now, so bye! There are a lot more new characters in the upcoming chapters, and the next new character will look like Nicki Minaj, so watch out for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just so the little kiddies who are going to be reading this, this is not for kids under the age of 12. So unless you think you're mature enough and can handle this chapter, you can either skip this chapter or read it. Either way, get ready for some hot and steamy sexy times.**

 **[Still the same day. . . Several hours later . . .]  
**  
The show was a success. More than eight million viewers watched the almost 1 hour webcast, and they weren't disappointed with the outcome.

Reviews started coming in an hour later after the show, and some came from people in the movie and theatre business.

A scriptwriter sent Carly an email saying that he liked her script and left his number, if she was ever interested in writing a script for a movie. Meanwhile the actor, who portrayed Shrek in 'Shrek the Musical,' liked Gibby's performance.

While Carly and the others (including Nevel, who was talking with Gibby) were celebrating, Freddie sat in a corner knowing that the person that meant the world to him wasn't there.

Freddie had been texting Sam nonstop before the show, and during the half-hour cut-off. She didn't show up, and Freddie felt angry with her, wanting to let out all of his anger at her.

Even though he didn't want to think it, it kept coming up. The guy standing outside her house kept popping up whenever Sam wasn't around. Next to that was the secret that Sam couldn't tell him.

Was this secret so important that Sam couldn't tell him? If she had said so, then he'd understand. But Sam didn't say that.

Somebody tapped lightly on his shoulder. He turned and found Carly standing there.  
"Hey, you still coming?" she asked. Freddie asked where they were going and Carly laughed. "Have you forgotten that already? We're going out for some celebratory drinks, man! So, are you coming or what?"

Freddie smiled and said yes. "Okay, cool. Wait for me, I'm gonna go change into my Paige costume and I'll go ahead to the club. Can you stall Gibby for me?" Freddie nodded and Carly went off.

Freddie stood up and looked for Gibby, who was in a deep conversation with Nevel.  
" _Looks like I don't need to stall him,"_ Freddie thought.

With everybody busy, Freddie left and entered his apartment, turned on the TV and his Xbox to play some video games to pass the time. But there was one thing on his mind that video games just couldn't shake off.

In the middle of a death-match, Freddie's phone suddenly received a message. He hid his character into a secluded spot where no one can kill him, and picked his phone up.

It was from Carly. The message read:  
"I'm all done! Tell Gibby to get ready!" Along with the message was a picture of Carly wearing the full Paige outfit, and it was amazing. At first glance, Freddie thought she was actually somebody else, but then he looked at her eyes and from there he knew it was Carly.

He texted back and said that she looked amazing, but asked if it was a good idea to wear something like that at a club. Carly replied saying that it was Halloween, and that she wouldn't be the only one wearing a costume at the club.

Thinking that she made a good point, Freddie took a shower, grabbed a clean pair of pants, a black shirt and a red and black flannel and headed out onto the hallway and into Carly's room.

"Yo Gibby, time to go, Carly's already at the club," Freddie called, and he heard Gibby said that he was coming. Gibby's heavy footsteps came down the stair, and Freddie was surprised to see him wearing normal clothes. Gibby said that he was gonna wear a costume but he looked normal.

"What do you think, man?" Gibby was wearing a black jacket and shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was also in a mess. Freddie felt awkward and didn't know what to tell him. "Uh, you look good. Who are you suppose to be, though?"

"I'm Dean Ambrose," Gibby said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Come on, can't you tell by the tape on my hands and my hair?" Freddie studied him for a few seconds, comparing him to Dean, and found that he did look like him, at least in uniform.

"You look scary, man. You're probably going to be scarier than anyone down there," Freddie told him, and Gibby looked satisfied.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the club. The party was already in full swing, and most of the party-goers were in costumes. As he stepped down from the car, Freddie immediately felt out of place.

He looked around and found Carly with Spencer (who was wearing a costume that Gibby would be very happy to look at) right outside the entrance standing next to a tall, black muscled bouncer. Freddie called her and Carly turned and looked at him. Carly looked a lot like Paige than Freddie expected, he actually thought he called somebody else by mistake.

Carly, who noticed the confused look on his face, laughed. "Hey! Get over here, man. It's me!" Carly started waving at them to get over there.

"Who's that chick waving at us, bro? She's looks hot," Gibby asked. Freddie grinned.  
"That's your girlfriend, dude," Freddie laughed as he watched Gibby's jaw drop.

"I-is that C-Carly?" he stuttered. Freddie nodded and told Gibby to follow him where Carly and Spencer were standing.

 **[Gibby's POV]**

Gibby could not believe his eyes. There standing on the other side was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Carly whipped her jet black hair to the side; her beautiful eyes were like two Oreos in a sea of milk. **(A/N: That sentence was probably the most brilliant thing I could ever write for Gibby.)**

He felt his knees trembling as Gibby walked towards her. And when he was standing there in front of her, Gibby found that he was speechless and unable to utter a word.

Marveling her beauty, Gibby stood there silently, and looked a little concerned.  
"Gibby, or should I say," she smiled, noticing his clothes. "Dean, are you alright?"

Gibby opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he closed it and instead simply nodded. Carly laughed.

"Alright, then," Carly said, looking very happy. "Come on, Spencer, let's go." Spencer followed her, and Gibby noticed that he looked a shade darker than normal. He also had long black hair, a goatee and a familiar vest with two 'R's' on it. He also had a familiar looking tattoo ranging from his right chest to his wrist.

"Lookin' good tonight my brother!" Gibby exclaimed happily. Spencer laughed.  
"Thanks man. I worked hard on this costume, and I'm glad to know that you like the look of it," Spencer said happily. "Let's get inside and get our drinks on!"

 **[Freddie's POV]**

Walking to the front of the line, Freddie saw the looks of anger that came from the party-goers that were waiting to get in. Feeling ashamed, he turned around and kept walking. **  
**  
The big black bouncer looked happy when he saw Spencer. "Hey! What's up, Spencer?" Spencer gave him a high five. "You ready to get in, my friend?"

"Yep, thanks Bubba," Spencer said gratefully. The bouncer stretched his big arm and opened the doors, letting them in.

As soon as Freddie stepped inside, he was immediately greeted by the blast of the music blaring over the loud speakers. He looked around and realized that it was larger on the inside than it was on the outside.

It was fairly wide and narrow, with two separate bars on the left and the right. In the middle there was a stage, where a DJ played the hottest songs. In front of the stage was a dancer floor large enough to fit more than thirty people.

The bass was vibrating through the walls, the floor and through Freddie's body as the loud speakers blasted as loud as it can.

Suddenly feeling the urge to dance, Carly pulled Gibby to the dance floor. Freddie laughed as Gibby almost fell down on the way.

As he looked at the two dancing, Freddie suddenly felt sad and lonely. He immediately realized that everybody on and off the dance floor had someone with them. Even Spencer already had someone; a tattooed bar maid looked very interested in him as Spencer was explained how he did the very intricate semi permanent tattoo on his whole arm.

Feeling rather out of place, Freddie sat down on the bar and told the barmaid to give him a beer.  
"Are you feeling bored and lonely, sir?" The bar maid asked. Freddie nodded feebly, and the barmaid laughed."Don't worry, somebody's going to come through those doors later and she's definitely going to blow the roof off of this joint. And I heard she knows you." She winked at him and served the guy next to him.

An hour and two and a half beers later, the party was still swinging. Carly and Gibby were tired from dancing and were now sitting on the opposite bar, having a great time. Spencer and the bar maid had already exchanged numbers and were now talking about tattoos.

Freddie was about to finish his third beer, when the music suddenly stopped.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the stars of the night have finally arrived!" The DJ announced, and the party-goers screamed in excitement. Even Freddie was excited.

The double doors suddenly opened, and Freddie saw the outline of person wearing a hood over her head going through the doors. There was also another person behind her, and her hair was laid down on her shoulders. Before Freddie could get a good look at them, white smoke suddenly filled the entrance, and the whole crowd was silent with excitement.

"Introducing the princesses of party, the twins with talent, and the people that are going to knock you out of your socks off, I give to you Sam and Melanie!" The crowd screamed in excitement as a familiar theme song started playing through the loud speakers.

Freddie couldn't believe at who or what he was looking at right now, but he was suspended in shock. The twins were standing in the middle of the doors, pumping up the crowd and high fiving everyone that was close to them.

The twin on the right wore Charlotte Flair's uniform, and she wore it well. The twin on the right wore Becky Lynch's uniform and it suited her very well, and Freddie immediately knew who Sam was just from the way she carried herself.

The crowd separated as the twins breezed through the middle, high fiving them as they went to the stage. Becky grabbed a microphone and shouted in a very impressive imitation of an Irish accent, "SEATTLE WASHINGTON! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?"

The crowd screamed back at her, "YES!" Becky laughed and mimicked Hulk Hogan's 'I can't hear you,' pose.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She shouted, enticing the crowd to scream louder. "I said, ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" The crowd screamed louder than previously, Freddie swore he felt and heard his eardrums explode.

"GOOD!" She shouted back happily. She then turned to the DJ. "DJ, put on your best songs and let's party our way into the night!" Becky started dancing as an electro pop music started playing. The crowd started dancing as well, following her lead.

Even though the crowds were now louder than earlier, Freddie couldn't help but think: Was this the secret life that Sam was talking about? Because it isn't much of a secret if everybody knows she parties here every end of the week.

After an hour, the twins came off the stage and approached Freddie, both with a smile on their face.  
Charlotte sat next to him while Becky sat to his left and went ahead to order a beer.

"So, is this why you were so busy? I'd understand if you just told me-"Charlotte suddenly laughed in his face, and from there Freddie realized that he was talking to the wrong twin.

"I'm right behind you, loser," Sam said behind him. Freddie turned to face her and was about to say something, but Sam quickly kissed him on the lips.

Freddie could feel that Sam's kiss was very intense and full of excitement. Sam wrapped her arms around him and Freddie placed his hands carefully on her hips. And after they kissed, they were both gasping for air.

"I missed you so much," Freddie said breathlessly, his forehead touching hers. Sam laughed quietly.  
"So did I," she replied, equally breathless. "And I'm sorry about not keeping my promise, but I swear, on this night I'm going to do everything I promised. And that starts right now." She gave him another long, passionate kiss, and then she stood up and started to lead him away from the party, and into the private area.

"Where are you taking me?" Freddie said, although he already knew the answer. Sam smirked.  
"Ever had a lap dance before?" she asked. Freddie shook his head. "Then you're in for the night of your life."

The private area smelt faintly of roses and chocolate. Sam sat him down on a circular bench, while she began slowly undressing, taking off her fiery wig first. Freddie felt a great sensation down below, everything he had been promised was now going to be fulfilled, and surely no one was going to barge in on his private dance.

Sam maintained her seductive look at Freddie while she slowly undressed. She pulled down the zipper of her costume on the back, and when the costume came down; her voluptuous breasts came out, and her little pink nipples were already hard.

Freddie was speechless in awe of what he was seeing. Sam laughed quietly; she leaned over him and whispered, "Like what you're seeing?" Freddie nodded.

Sam leaned back and started the dance, her hips swaying back and forth. She stopped for a moment, turned around and ever so carefully pulled her panties off. Freddie enjoyed the scene so much; he thought he came a little.

Sam turned around, now fully naked, and stood in front of Freddie, letting him soak it all in, letting him know how insanely lucky he is to have a girlfriend with the body of a goddess.

Freddie felt his member come alive; he looked down and saw that there was a large bulge on his pants. Sam saw this as well and looked very happy, and a hungry look flashed in her eyes.

"Ooh, is this all for me?" Sam knelt down on her knees in front of Freddie, looking up at him for a second then looking back at the bulge. Sam unzipped his pants, and his eight inch long meat shaft came out, stiff as a rock. Sam looked satisfied as she wrapped her hand around it.

Freddie immediately felt relief spread through him as the warmth of Sam's hand introduced itself to Freddie's meat shaft. "If you like that, then you're going to like what going to happen next," Sam opened her mouth and put his shaft into her mouth. Instantly an amazing sensation came over Freddie.

Sam was bobbing her head up and down his shaft, and every time she came down Freddie could feel the tip of his shaft hitting the back of her throat.

"Ahhh, fuck," Freddie groaned, his voice straining. Sam looked at him decided to go all the way down, making Freddie feel an even more amazing sensation. And then he felt it. "Ahh . . . Sam, I'm gonna-"

Sam suddenly stopped what she was doing and quickly grabbed his shaft, stopping the eruption. Freddie looked down, and Sam had a playful look on her face.  
"Don't you dare cum yet," she warned him. Sam then reached for her costume and from the pocket she took out a condom. She ripped the pocket and took the condom out, placing it on the tip of his shaft.

And with her mouth, Sam went down once again, wrapping the condom over Freddie's shaft. Sam stood up, wiped her mouth and gave Freddie a short kiss before they did the deed.

Sam sat on Freddie's lap and started making out, her left hand on the back of his neck while her other hand was playing with his shaft. Freddie started to slowly take off his clothes, and Sam started helping him.

Soon, both of them were naked, and both of them took the time to marvel each other's body parts. Freddie then walked over to Sam and lifted her, holding her thighs while Sam had both her hands on his neck.

Freddie's forehead touched Sam's. "I am so goddamn lucky to have you, Sam," he said. "I love you so fucking much." Sam smiled, and gave him a kiss.

Freddie sat back onto the couch, and adjusted his shaft to aim exactly at the opening of her vagina. Before Freddie pushed into her, he looked up and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Sam was breathless and could barely speak, but she managed to say,  
"Go on ahead, but kiss me first before you go in," Following her instructions, Freddie wrapped his lips around hers and as he entered her body, a sensation of bliss overcame him, and he could barely move a muscle from the sensation he was experiencing.

Sam groaned and tried to pull away from the kiss, but Freddie held on to her tightly, trying to steady her. And soon she was still. Freddie looked at her and asked her if she was alright, and Sam nodded, telling him to continue.

Freddie turned around and laid Sam on the couch. He started to slowly push and pull deep into her body. The feeling of her pussy lips on his shaft was next to nothing, and Freddie savored every bit of it as he went in and out of her pussy.

Sam started moaning and breathing harder, which made Freddie go faster and faster, and that made Sam moan louder and louder. Freddie looked down and enjoyed the sight of Sam's big breasts juggling up and down as he pumped harder and harder.

Soon both of them were moaning and sweating slightly, and Freddie could feel the rush of adrenaline. He started pumping his shaft more powerfully into Sam, who enjoyed every bit of Freddie's shaft. Sam suddenly grabbed Freddie's shoulder, and he noticed her pupils had gotten bigger all of a sudden.  
"Oh my god, Freddie, don't you dare stop. Don't you dare . . . .," Sam moaned.

Freddie soon felt himself about to explode, and apparently so did Sam. Freddie started to pump deeper and deeper into Sam, and he suddenly felt a rush of bliss wash over him.

Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam forcefully, and he could feel Sam's cum dripping on his leg. Freddie came out, took the condom off and let her suck and play with his shaft. Freddie, however, felt exhausted. He stumbled and fell down on the couch.

He heard Sam laugh at him, and felt her still tugging at his shaft. And then he fell asleep, for a few minutes anyway.

While his eyes were closed, Freddie felt Sam sit back on his lap, and she began kissing his neck. He thought nothing of it and tried to get some sleep. But before he could fully sleep, Freddie felt a sudden pain in his neck.

After sometime, Freddie awoke after he heard someone scream. He opened his eyes and immediately made the move to grab his clothes, but quickly realized he was already wearing them.

Freddie stood up, but after taking two steps, his legs gave up on him and he fell down on the floor. Freddie swore and tried to get up, but had some difficulty. A hand laid itself on his shoulder, and Freddie grabbed it to get himself up.

And when he got up, he saw that it was Sam.  
"You alright?" she asked, looking very concerned and, Freddie realized, a little guilty. "Here, let me help you walk." Sam took Freddie's right arm and wrapped it around her, and then she helped her walk out of the private area.

Unlike earlier, the club was now as quiet as a cemetery. Only the sound of shouting, cheering and smacking filled the club. Sam and Freddie rushed to where the sounds came from, and when they got there, they quickly saw Spencer and Gibby fighting against four guys.

Freddie quickly realized that one of the guys they were fighting was Brad, Carly's ex boyfriend.  
"This is the guy you're replacing me with, Carly? This big fat son of a-"Before he could finish his sentence, Gibby rushed over to him and wrapped his big right hand around his neck. Brad squirmed in his grip and tried to get out of it, but Gibby strengthened his hold on him.

With a roar of rage, Gibby flung Brad over the bar table, nearly hitting the bar maid. Brad's foot hit the lower shelf full of alcohol, and all of it fell down on him, drenching him in alcohol mixed in with shards of glass.

"Who do I kick out?" the bouncer asked, coming through the crowd. Spencer told him that Brad and his cronies started the fight.

"Well, that was a pretty eventful night," Spencer said, nursing his bloody lip. They came home an hour later after the owner of the bar, who happened to be Brad's father, apologized and promised that his son won't bother either Carly or Gibby.

"Told ya Brad was crazy," Sam said. "And he wasn't even drunk when he started the fight." Carly laughed.

"At least we have a restraining order on him now. And you," Carly said to Gibby, who looked angry while nursing his black eye and popped lip. "You didn't have to fight him. I'm not mad or anything, but I can take care of myself." Gibby scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Take care of yourself?" Gibby said, doubting her words. "He just shouted at you and you cried, whereas I just got my face all jacked up." Before Carly could continue and argue with her, Sam spoke up.

"You should appreciate Gibby's effort, you know. Just look at his face, girl. He got beat up because he protected you from that maniac," Sam said. "At least he can protect you, unlike this loser," she gestured to Freddie, who raised his eyebrows and looked at her in a funny way.

"I can protect you," Freddie said, a little offended. Sam looked at her with a blank expression.  
"No you can't," she said flatly. "Let me remind you that he put you down the moment you threatened him." Freddie scoffed.

"That's because he choke-slammed on a table; I'm surprised I didn't even get a concussion from that," he said.  
"Alright, point taken, now back to my original point," Sam said. "My point is, just be glad to know that he's willing to let himself get beat up just so he could protect you. He might just even go so far as to sacrifice himself for you." Carly understood her point, and she looked at Gibby, who was already looking at him.

"You're right," she said finally. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you getting yourself hurt because of me." Gibby smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Carly gave him a light one so as to not hurt his popped lip.

Sam and Melanie excused themselves; they went out of Carly's apartment and into Freddie's to change.  
After an hour, Freddie said goodbye to the others and went into his room, thinking of playing some videos game before he went to sleep.

As he closed the door, Freddie felt something on his foot. He picked it up, and realized it was Sam's shirt.  
Everything Sam promised him suddenly came to mind.

Feeling like Christmas just came early, Freddie tiptoed to his room, and when he opened his door he wasn't disappointed.

Lying on his bed was Sam and Melanie; both of them were naked, and each had seductive looks on their faces. Melanie smiled at him.  
"Hi, Freddie," she said with a seductive yet innocent smile. "Sam told me you were interested in joining us. Well, don't be shy. Get over here." Freddie felt himself getting hard again, and the twins noticed it.

"Mmm, you look pretty big, Freddie," Melanie said, biting her lip as she looked at the large bulge on his crotch. She and Sam got off the bed, and carefully pulled Freddie to the bed.

Freddie tried to talk, but Melanie stopped him and suddenly she kissed him. Freddie felt conflicted. The feeling of her warm lips, the taste of her strawberry lipstick, and the feeling of her tongue exploring his mouth. She was an amazing kisser; she didn't kiss him forcefully like Sam, Melanie's kiss was as soft as her lips were.

Sam lightly pushed Melanie away and then she started kissing Freddie. Sam's kiss was forceful at the start, but then she started to calm down. Melanie started to take his clothes off, and Freddie heard her gasp.

"Oh my god Freddie, you're larger than my ex!" she exclaimed happily. Freddie felt her small hands wrap around his shaft, and soon her warm, smooth lips followed, wrapping around the head. The feeling of her mouth running up and down his rod was ecstasy.

Sam stopped kissing Freddie after realizing her sister was getting all of the action. "Move outta the way, it's my turn now," Sam lightly pushed her away and she started going down on Freddie's rod. Melanie giggled.

"We don't have to fight over him, Sam," Melanie stopped Sam and she started licking the left side of Freddie's shaft. Sam smiled playfully.  
"I like your style, Mel," She smiled at her and she started licking Freddie's shaft up and down. And for a moment, they stopped and got up on their knees, and began making out.

Sam's hand ventured to Melanie's crotch, where she played with the opening of her pussy for a while, and then inserted three fingers. Melanie did the same. Freddie heard Melanie moan as Sam started to finger her pussy, her juices started running down her hand.

Feeling a bit jealous, Freddie got up to his knees and placed a hand of each of their plump behinds. Melanie stopped kissing Sam and started making out with Freddie; her hand went from Sam's pussy to Freddie's rock hard shaft.

While Melanie's was making out with him, Sam went down and started to suck on his shaft while she fingered Melanie's pussy. Freddie realized from that moment that he was going to be in for one wild night.

 **Freddie's right. He's goddamned lucky to have a girlfriend as hot as Sam, and to have sex with her twin sister? That lucky sunavah . . .**

 **Anyway, the sexual content in this chapter is based off of some of the videos I've seen lately, and I got the idea of twincest from a story I heard once. What a weird way to get inspiration from, eh?**

 **And although I regard twincest as the best form of incest, I encourage everyone who has twins to NOT do what I just wrote. I just think its wrong, although if you're alright with it and your twin's alright with it, then go ahead. But be safe people, buy condoms!**

 **But if both of you are girls, then that's okay.**

 **Happy holidays everybody! I'm going to be taking a short holiday break for a while, as next year I will be entering the next stage of my life: On The Job Training. Don't worry though, I'll still be writing everyday and I might event bring out a chapter on New Year's Eve!**

 **Please leave any comments or questions you might have and I will answer with the best answer I can! Believe that! Please also favorite this story and me, so you can be up to date with the story!**

 **Also, how do you like the sex scenes? Too descriptive or is it just right?**

 **See ya next year! – With love, 199Eight.**

1


	12. Update on characters and such

**Hi! This isn't a new chapter, unfortunately, but I wanted to inform you on some things.**

 **First, characters. I know, I promised that you'd get some face claims for the characters, so let me start.**

 **Let's start with Greg Wilkes. Greg was originally going to look like Terry Crews, but I felt he wasn't serious enough for me.  
So I settled with . . . . Idris Elba! Yep. Idris Elba from Pacific Rim, Thor 1 and 2, is the face claim for Greg Wilkes. **

**The next one is Danielle Stewart. Now, when I first made Danielle, I had no idea who was going to portray her until I saw Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. And I found Alexandra Daddario as the perfect face claim for Danielle, so there you go!  
**

 **Next one is Alexander Craven. Originally he was supposed to look like Michael Shannon from Man Of Steel, and is mostly based off General Zod. But now I don't have a face claim for him, so I'll update later on his face claim later.**

 **Next, Lord Sinclair. There was only one person I could think of as his face claim, and if this sentence:  
** **"** A pale, long hair man entered the room, wearing black robes." **doesn't give you a hint on who I chose, then it is none other than Alan Rickman as Severus Snape. He's loosely based on him, and will probably have a more important role down the line.**

 **So, I guess that's pretty much what I wanted to sa- wait. Oh yeah, right.**

 **I'd also like you to know that I'm pretty much writing along as I go, but there is a story. There's also a few hints that aren't very noticeable, even I didn't recognize them. So, that's that, so please wait for the next few chapters.**

 **-199Eight**

 **EDIT: I don't know if you remember it, but in the scene at the Groovy Smoothy, Jesus and Juan is based on David Lopez' characters. (If that wasn't noticeable enough.) Also, the funny sounding Mexican song Juan was dancing to is called, "El Sonidito." Listen to it and imagine David Lopez dancing to it. Funny as hell!**


	13. Second Update

**Hey! What's up? It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I've slowly been writing as the months pass by.  
The reason I haven't been updating recently, is because nowadays I rarely get on a computer right now, and the keyboard I have back at home has a few problems concerning a few letters.**

 **So, right now I have two chapters ready to go (I'll post it in a sec) and one chapter still has a few problems. Also, if anyone has some questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **End Of Update.**


	14. Chapter 10

"Don't you dare stop fucking me, don't you dare! SHIT!" Sam screamed as Freddie thrust his dick deeper and deeper into her, and could feel her body enjoying it as much as he did.

They've been going on for two hours now, and neither was showing any sign of stopping. Meanwhile an hour ago, Melanie already came and was now sound asleep next to them.

And then Freddie felt it coming. He looked at Sam and asked her if she was ready, and she gave him a quick nod.

Freddie quickly pulled out and let it all out, spraying Sam's (and on accident, Melanie's) face with his fluids. He felt his body weaken and Freddie fell down face first into a pillow, exhausted after the two hours of love making.

He rolled around and saw Sam in the bathroom, washing her face in the sink. Sam slowly faded to view as his tired body forced him to a well deserved sleep.

But only after a few minutes, Freddie woke up and opened his eyes, expecting Sam in his arms, but only saw the street in front of him.

Feeling very confused, Freddie looked around and immediately realized that he was in a car. He then noticed that the car was running very fast that the buildings to his right were basically blurs. He looked to his left, and saw that it was Sam driving the car.

"Hey," he called her. "Where are we going?" Sam didn't look at him and kept her eyes on the road. Freddie noticed a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong, Sam?" When she didn't answer, he repeated the question, this time more loudly.

But as he spoke, suddenly everything around him started spinning. And like a ball in a can, Freddie was violently thrown up and down, left and right, until the car eventually stopped rolling and it rested on the road upside down.

Unlocking his seatbelt, Freddie dropped head first into the roof of the car. He ignored the feeling of pain throbbing on the top of his head, and instead he went to Sam, who wasn't moving. As he approached her unmoving body, Freddie saw a deep gash that was right on her forehead, dripping blood on the car roof and the ground.

Trying to convince himself that she's just out cold, Freddie tried to take off her seatbelt, but then he realized it would be stupid to take that off with Sam's body weight pushing on it.

Seeing that Sam's head was already turning blue, Freddie crawled out of the wreckage and stood up, screaming for anyone to help. They were no people around him, as if suddenly everyone had left at the same time. And strangely enough, there were also no cars on the streets.

After shouting for a good five minutes, Freddie turned back, about to attempt getting her out of there. Freddie starts looking around for something that he could use to cut the seatbelt, and found a small dagger hidden under the seat.

Freddie sliced the seatbelt with ease and was about to drag Sam out of the wreckage, when he suddenly felt himself being thrown out of the car. Freddie landed badly on the ground, spraining his left foot.

Freddie tried to stand back up, but a heavy boot suddenly put him back down to the ground. He looked up, and saw the same man he saw last night.

"Hello," the man said to him smoothly. A cold chill ran down his spine. Freddie hastily scrambled away from him, standing up with difficulty and started limping away.

As he limped away to safety, he looked back at the car. Whispering a promise into the air that he'll come back, Freddie kept going, but suddenly a puff of black smoke suddenly appeared in front of him.

Freddie quickly stepped back, holding the dagger in his right hand in case anything from the dark cloud of smoke tries to attack him. But the attack didn't come from the front; it came from behind him.

Freddie dropped the dagger and fell down as a left hook took him down, sending him down back to the floor. Everything around him was out of focus. His head was throbbing with pain, and blood was pouring out of the side of his head.

He felt himself being dragged back to where he was running away from. A pair of strong hands turned him around, facing him to the wreckage.

The car was now smoking. His chest sank as soon as he realized that Sam is still inside the car. Freddie tried to shake off the pair of hands that were holding him but couldn't.

The man walked in front of him with the wrecked car behind him. He looked at him, and smiled evilly before putting his hand in his coat. Freddie shut his eyes quickly in fear of getting shot, but no shot came.

He opened his eyes, and saw that the man had taken out a small circular item from his coat. And it was a grenade.

Realizing what he was about to do, Freddie made one last effort to shake off the hands that were holding him down, and he was about to shake off the hold, when he felt a sudden pain come through his back.

Looking down, Freddie saw blood on his chest, exactly where his heart was. Looking up weakly, the man made sure that he was going to witness this, the death of his beloved.

"Watch carefully," he said, smiling evilly. "And say goodbye to the one you care about the most." He bit off the pin, and threw the grenade into the smoking wreckage.

From where he was pinned, Freddie could see Sam in the car, waking up and looking around. She turned her head, and stared right at him, a helpless look on her face. "Freddie?"

Freddie screamed as the grenade exploded and Sam disappeared into the flames, engulfing the whole car. Tears started running down his face as he watched the flames going brighter and larger as the seconds passed.

The man walked over to him and knelt down. "This is just the beginning, boy," he said angrily. "I will have my revenge against your kind, and I will not let anyone stand in my way." The man placed his hands on his face, and Freddie heard a snap as his head twisted.

"No!" Freddie screamed, sitting up in fright. And he realized that after a few seconds of looking around, that what he saw was just a dream. Sighing with relief, he stood from his bed and suddenly felt a cold breeze below him.

"Oh yeah, right," Freddie grinned to himself as he went into the bathroom first to take a leak before putting on a pair of boxers.  
He walked out of his room and found his girlfriend in the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts while making breakfast. Freddie smiled at her, and then had an idea.

He tapped her shoulder lightly and quickly crouched low. When she turned around, Freddie surprised her by quickly kissing her. She was a bit surprised, but soon she started to get into in.

He placed his hands on her hips while his tongue swirled lightly around her mouth, playing with her tongue. Freddie heard the door of his room open, but didn't pay any mind to it, knowing that it was probably Melanie. He didn't expect what her reaction was, though.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Freddie stopped and turned around to face her, and she was going a little red and looked as mad as a raging bull. Freddie smiled at her.  
"Am I not allowed to make out with my girlfriend in my own room?" he asked her, and her eyes widened. And then she shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted, with her voice full of anger and disbelief. "I'M your girlfriend! That's my sister you're making out with, you asshole!" Freddie realized his mistake. The girl he was making out with wasn't Sam, but it was actually Melanie.

Freddie quickly stepped back and apologized to Melanie, who was quite alright with it. Freddie looked back, and quickly felt guilty as he saw that a tear had run down Sam's red cheek.

Freddie was about to apologize, but Sam had already ran out of the room. Realizing that he had done it now, Freddie raced out to follow her, but after a few minutes of looking he couldn't find her.

As he walked back to his room, Freddie thought he heard something. He listened to it, and quickly realized that it was the sound of somebody sobbing.

Freddie followed the sobs and found the source of it. Sam was sitting at the end of the hallway near the stairs, her head covered by her arms. Freddie cautiously approached her, knowing that she was pissed and that it was likely that he was going to get hurt. As soon as he came within a few feet of her, Sam suddenly looked up angrily.

Freddie was shocked. Her eyes were not normal. For a split second, her big blue eyes were suddenly replaced by two inky black pearls. But as soon as he saw it, her eyes suddenly came back to normal, although she still looked angry.

"Sam," he said carefully. "Look about earlier, it was an honest mistake, okay?" Freddie waited for her to either punch him or turn around, but when she did neither, he continued. "I didn't mean to do that, I just woke up earlier and I thought that was you so naturally I-"

Sam suddenly stood up. "So you're telling me you don't know the difference between me and her?" she asked aggressively.

"Yes," Freddie said. This made Sam angrier though, and Freddie quickly realized his mistake. "For Pete's sake, you're twins alright? It's hard to know the difference between you two, you know!"

"So after four years of being together, you still don't know who's who?" she said angrily. Freddie thought that the argument was getting nowhere, so he tried reasoning with her, but she wasn't listening to any of his explanations.

Freddie was getting irritated as their argument went on, straying from the original topic to a different one. Soon Sam got fed up with what Freddie was saying and stormed off to the elevator. Freddie followed her, his blood boiling.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Freddie shouted angrily. "I'm not done talking to you Sam, don't you dare turn your back on me." Freddie placed his hand on Sam's shoulder in an effort to stop her. She stopped, but what happened next was out of the ordinary.

It all happened so quickly; first Freddie felt Sam's hand grab his wrist and pulled hard, and then he felt her knee collide with his stomach and his lower chest area. Freddie knelt down, his body searing with pain, but Sam wasn't done yet.

She got him up to his feet, grabbed him by the neck, and as if he was just a pillow, lifted him upwards and threw him back down, crashing into floor with a loud thud.

As Freddie tried getting up, he felt an enormous amount of pain coming from his chest while coughing out blood; he realized something was wrong with his girlfriend. She was a remarkably strong person, yeah, but Freddie knew from experience that she wasn't strong enough to lift a person weighing at least 160 pounds.

Dazed, he looked up at Sam, who still looked furious. But then, her angry expression disappeared, and quickly a concerned expression replaced it. Sam hastily knelt over him, now close to tears.

"Oh my god, Freddie, I'm sorry!" she immediately apologized. Freddie waved her off gently.  
"No, no, I'm alright," Freddie coughed into his hand, spitting out some blood onto his palm. Sam looked at his bloody hand, and then looked at his bloody mouth.

And all of a sudden, Sam kissed him. His eyes widened with shock at the sudden turn of events, but quickly recovered and started kissing back.

It felt great at first, but immediately something started to go wrong. The immense feeling of pleasure was quickly erased and it was replaced with the feeling of pain inside his mouth.

Freddie quickly realized that Sam was biting lower lip, not in a pleasurable way, but in an extremely painful way. It felt like a tiny dagger was piercing right through it.

Before Freddie could stop, he suddenly felt weak, like every ounce of strength he had was being sucked right out of his body. He felt Sam pull away from the kiss, and saw her look up at the ceiling.

She sighed with relief, and with her hand she wiped something off her mouth. Sam looked back down with a look satisfaction, just in time before Freddie blacked out.

After what felt like a really long time, Freddie opened his eyes, and immediately realized he wasn't in his room. The covers around him felt soft and cuddly. Freddie sat up and saw that he was sitting in the middle of Carly's bed.

Before he could remember what happened earlier, Freddie heard two voices arguing outside the door.  
"What?! Why'd did you do that?!" A voice, which Freddie quickly recognized as Carly's, said angrily.

"I was mad at him, okay! I caught him kissing Mel earlier and I ran off," He immediately recognized this as Sam's. Freddie heard Carly grunt.

"You didn't have to beat him up!" Carly said loudly. Sam didn't answer. "You could have killed him! Heck, I'm surprised as to why he isn't even dead yet!" Freddie heard Sam sniffle.

"I didn't mean to, okay?" Sam said, her voice had noticeably gone a little lower. Freddie quickly realized that she was crying and felt a little ashamed. If he hadn't laid a hand on her, he wouldn't be in this state and Sam wouldn't be crying right now.

"It's alright. Look, I'm sorry okay?" Carly said, her tone of voice became softer and calmer.

"Is he alright?" she asked after some time. Carly told her that he's alright, and she asked Sam if she wanted to see her.

Carly's door opened, and in came Sam and Carly. Sam looked sad and miserable while Carly looked sympathetic. As soon as Carly saw that he was already awake, she smiled.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, smiling. Freddie chuckled, but only for a bit. Freddie winced as his stomach suddenly ached with pain. "A lot," Freddie said, wincing.

Freddie looked at Sam, who looked exactly like a child who broke a very valuable item. That was true, but in this case, Freddie was the valuable item.

Freddie smiled and raised his arm, gesturing at her to come closer. "It's alright, Sam. I forgive you," he said softly. Sam laughed slightly and came to him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Are you hurt, babe?" Sam asked, concerned. Freddie chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, placing a finger on his chin.  
"Hmmm, you might have missed a few of my ribs, but I'm okay," Freddie joked. Sam laughed and playfully punched him on the chest. Freddie groaned as pain quickly shot up through him like lightning.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!" Sam said, alarmed. Freddie groaned louder. "Where does it hurt?" Freddie pointed to his neck.

"It hurts here," he said. Sam raised her eyebrow, confused, but leaned in and kissed his neck.  
"Better?" she asked. Freddie gave her a small smile.  
"A little better, although I feel some pain here," Freddie pointed to his chin. Sam laughed quietly and leaned in to kiss his chin.

"It hurts here too," Freddie said quickly, pointing to his lips. A big smile appeared on Sam's face, and she leaned in for a long, passionate kiss on Freddie's lips. Carly laughed.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she said, walking to the door. "Breakfast's in a few minutes." She closed the door.

After a few minutes of stumbling, Freddie managed to get up with Sam's help, helping him into the elevator. While they were inside, Freddie suddenly remembered the moment when Sam bit his tongue. He could still feel the pain of the wound, and suddenly had the urge to ask Sam why she bit his tongue.

Before he was about to say it, however, he heard Sam speak as if she knew Freddie was going to ask her about earlier. _"Don't ask, just shut up,"_ The funny thing was, though, that Freddie heard it as though Sam was in his head.

"Did you just . . . say anything just now?" Freddie asked, making sure that she actually spoke and that he wasn't hearing things. But Sam just gave him a look that clearly said "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Following what he just heard, Freddie didn't ask her. As he and Sam stepped out of the elevator, Freddie thought he saw on her face the subtle look of somebody successfully winning an argument.

"Good morning!" Spencer jovially said. He motioned to the pan filled with pancakes and bacon. "You wanna eat?"

Sam grinned with delight and quickly answered for the two of them. "Sure!" Spencer put the pan back on the stove and assisted Freddie on sitting down. "Thanks," Freddie thankfully told him as he sat down.

While Spencer continued to put pancakes on everybody's plate, Freddie didn't realize immediately who he was sitting next to until he asked her to pass the pancake syrup.  
"Oh hey, didn't see you there, Mel," Freddie said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. The girl he was sitting right next to just so happened to be the girl he had accidentally kissed earlier. He immediately felt awkward knowing that both of the Puckett's were sitting in front and next to him.

"Look, about earlier I didn't mean to-"Freddie was cut short trying to explain, as he was cut off by Melanie, who simply smiled and told him it was nothing.

"'It was nothing?'" Sam said all of a sudden. The clattering and scraping of forks on the plates stopped, and everybody looked right at her. "Judging by the look on your face earlier while you were making out with MY boyfriend let me remind you-"Melanie made an annoyed grunt as an angry look appeared on her face, and it reminded Freddie of exactly what Sam looked like when she was in an argument.

"I'm not going to argue about this, Sam, for the fourth time in a row, okay?" Melanie said: her voice was now a bit higher. "What happened earlier was a mistake, alright? Freddie just woke up and he thought I was you so naturally he'd . . . do what he did." Melanie's voice sank, and she became quiet again.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, so I'm just going to eat my pancakes in peace," Gibby said. Nobody paid any attention to Gibby, as they were still looking at the two sisters argue.

"Look, I don't want to continue this argument any longer. Please," she said, now back to her normal self. Sam sighed. "Fine," she said, continuing to eat her pancakes and bacon.

After a while, Melanie spoke up again. "Although I suppose you have something you want to tell Freddie," she said naturally. Sam suddenly coughed out a piece of un-chewed bacon, which landed on Gibby's lap.

Not even bothering to apologize to Gibby, who looked disgusted, Sam gave Melanie a stern look and said. "Not now,"  
Melanie was persistent though. "He deserves to know, Sam. You know it," Melanie replied hastily, and Sam sighed.

Freddie at first didn't know what they were talking about, until a memory suddenly popped into his head. " _There's just a part of my life that I can't talk to you about,"_ he heard Sam say in his head as clearly as though she was saying that at the very moment.

Feeling the truth that he had been trying to find out for so long was finally going to be revealed, Freddie was full of excitement, but also fear. _"What if what she was going to say was actually a bad thing?"_ he thought. Another thought came into his head. _"Good God, is she pregnant? Am I going to be a father?"_ Freddie's stomach churned nervously at the thought of that.

After breakfast, Sam called Freddie and asked her to follow him into his room. Melanie followed them and they entered his bedroom, where the memories of the three of them making love were still fresh in his mind.

"So, you're probably wondering what I'm going to tell you right now," Sam said slowly. Freddie could not contain himself and quickly said yes. Sam frowned, and immediately Freddie felt bad.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with tha-"

"No, Freddie," Melanie said sternly, and Freddie felt himself physically weaken at her stern gaze.  
"Alright, alright," Freddie suddenly became a little afraid of Melanie. If Sam could throw him ten feet away, it's not impossible for her sister to have the same strength Sam has.

Sam looked at him, asking him a sign for her to continue. Freddie nodded, giving her a small smile. Sam looked around, probably making sure that nobody else was inside the room. When she was positive that nobody was around, she looked back at Freddie.

She just kept looking at him, with this look that clearly read, "I don't want to do this, but I have to,"  
Freddie felt himself about to burst; what was she going to tell him? Was this secret of hers so deep that she had to keep Freddie from knowing?

Sam opened her mouth to speak, and Freddie saw some tears forming around her eyes. A part of Freddie suddenly felt bad and now didn't want to let her continue, while another part of him wanted to her to go on and tell him.

Sam stood there with her mouth half open, her bright blue eyes looking right back at Freddie, pleading him to stop her and not let her continue.

But Freddie was sure; he wanted to know. Melanie was right, he did deserve to know. And now finally, Sam was going to say it.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 10, ladies and gentlemen! How was your Holiday Break? Mine went on without any stops, unlike this chapter which just so conveniently happened to stop exactly where Sam was going to tell her big secret.**

 **I'm pretty sure though that all or some of you know it, but I prefer to go through the motions.  
I don't like to drag on a story to a point where it's very boring, but within this story there are two stories being told from different perspectives, understand? **

**How do you like the story so far? Tell me exactly what you think and I'll read it all when the next chapter comes up! Bye for now!**

 **PS: As a hint, something very life threatening is going to happen to one of the iCarly crew. As another hint, bad things always happen to him, like getting hit with a food truck for example. Will he survive? Not sure.**


	15. Chapter 11

**[Several hours before Freddie and the twins raucous love making started]**

Chapter 11

Danielle opened the door to her apartment with tears in her eyes, she felt as if her heart had been stabbed.

Earlier, she had just found out that Greg was the one who murdered her father, and now she's not sure if she could trust him or not. Throughout the several days she had spent with him, Danielle found her to be a caring man, and knew him to be very protective of her.

Just like her father.

As she walked into her bedroom, Danielle glanced at a picture of her father, looking very happy as he sat on a bench eating ice with a nineteen year old Danielle.

Danielle smiled sadly as she held the picture in her hands. " _Why did it have to be him?"_ she thought, both referring to Greg and her father.

Suddenly, Danielle felt lightheaded. But as soon as it happened, the lightheaded feeling was gone. She quickly realized that there was someone behind him.

"Thinking of your father, hmm?" Danielle quickly spun around and found the man Greg called Craig. He looked pale and handsome, although there were a few lines on his face. He also had his hair brushed up.

"How did you know?" Danielle asked. Craig smiled.  
"I can read minds, my dear. The perks of being a vampire, you can never get tired of them," Craig said, letting out a small chuckle. "There are some . . . things that aren't so good, but people will get used to them. Now, I assume you're here to listen to what I have to say?" Danielle gave a slight nod.

"Good," Craig said, smiling as he began pacing. "My kind has been around for a long time, we came along a little after humans started to learn. And I'm going to be honest, because I know that you like those types of men, don't you my dear?" Danielle suddenly felt embarrassed and looked the other way.

"We've treated your kind like cattle, breeding you and using you as a food source. Terrible as it may seem, that was the way of life, right until the 1800's," Craig said. "Your kind still knew of our existence but most have chalked us up as things of the past, legends, myths, whatever you call it. So we decided to strengthen our hold, to let you know that we're still here."

"Wait," Danielle stopped him. "Are you saying you started the Civil War?" Craig turned to look at her and smiled, looking a bit impressed.

"By stroke of luck, the South agreed with us that they didn't want slavery gone, and so we stuck up a deal. They fought the battle for slavery, in exchange for more troops, more money and more of anything they wanted. Though I have to admit, I joined in on the fun," Craig said, both smiling and baring his fangs.

"But, unfortunately for us, the South lost," The smile on his face disappeared. "But before we lost the war, we had a back-up plan. You see, we vampires pride ourselves as being the best assassins, and we proved that point time and time again. We thought that if we had him killed, the North would lose interest and moral in winning the war, but we were dead wrong. It only strengthened their resolve to continue the fight."

Feeling like her head would explode at the information that she was hearing, Danielle sat down on her bed, holding her head. Craig continued nonetheless.

"If you didn't know it yet, there were some vampires fighting to end slavery, and they're still here up to this day," Craig said. "Because we lost, we were forced to sign a treaty, which states that we are to hide for forever. We're immortal, yes, but we don't like waiting. Waiting for more than a hundred years is enough.

"Now, back to why I'm here. I'm going to make a deal with you," he said. "We vampires are like you humans; we want a spot of our own in his over populated world. However, we can't take that spot as for over the past 50 years; our population has dwindled down to only a few thousand left, and we are on the brink of extinction."

Danielle scoffed. "Can't you just bite people and turn them into vampires?"  
Craig smirked. "Obviously your information is outdated," he said. "Biting people no longer works perfectly, my dear. On a scale of 1 to 10, only two survive the transformation. We have thought of another way, but we need test subjects."

"So you're going to use me, then?" Danielle said. "And what makes you think I'll accept?"  
Craig smiled and shrugged. The funny feeling of being lightheaded returned.

"If you don't accept, we could always visit your ten year old cousin from Illinois and use her. Then there's Elizabeth, your best friend from college. There are literally hundreds of people I could take that you know and care about, but I'm giving you a chance to save them that fate." Danielle shuddered at the fact that he could easily do anything he wanted, and she was powerless to stop it. Danielle didn't want to find out later on that anyone of her loved ones were among the kidnapped.

"So, do we have a deal?" Craig stretched his hand outward towards her. "You may simply grab my hand if you agree."

Danielle looked at his outstretched arm, and immediately thought of her family members. She didn't want anyone of them hurt; she loved them all too much and couldn't bear the thought of them becoming a blood sucking monster.

A gleam appeared in Craig's eyes as Danielle slowly reached for his outstretched hand.  
 _"Grab it, grab it,"_ She could hear his voice in her head, pushing her to continue.

But before she could reach his hand, however, the door busted open. Danielle thought that it was Greg who came in, but no. It was a woman dressed in a black leather uniform (she could tell from the way the leather uniform shaped her body), and also wore a full face mask.

She quickly ran at Craig, pulling out a micro-SMG from her leg holster and immediately fired into his chest.

They smashed together out the window, but Danielle heard no sound of someone crashing into the street below. Instead, all she heard was a sound of something quietly going off, like a smoke grenade or a fire extinguisher.

Another woman walked in with the same leather uniform, but this time, she had no mask on and had a sawn-off double barrel shotgun strapped to her leg.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The woman reminded Danielle of a current famous singer who at first had colourful hair and a voluptuous body.

"I'm fine," Danielle answered. "Who are you?"  
"No time to explain, miss. You have to get out of here," she instructed her. Before she could leave, Greg suddenly burst through the open door.

"Danielle! Are you alright?" Greg realized that there was someone else inside, and they quickly locked eyes at each other. Suddenly the woman unsheathed the blade on her leg strap and tried slitting Greg's throat.

Greg quickly evaded and unsheathed a blade of his own and immediately charged at the woman, sending them flying out of the window that Craig and the woman got out of earlier. This time door, she heard the unmistakable sound of someone landing hard on the road.

Fearing for the worst, Danielle looked out, hoping that Greg was alright, and sighed in relief as she saw him. She screamed though when she saw Greg thrown into a parked car, which exploded immediately.

 **[Greg's POV]**

The flames burned his skin and flesh, but he was still alive. Greg slowly stepped out of the fire and felt himself slowly re-growing his skin. He was alive and no noticeable damage was on him.

Greg looked at the warrior woman, who looked disappointed that Greg is still alive. Greg smirked and taunted her to come at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Greg taunted her. "After all the fights we've had, have you finally reached your limit?"

"Try this on for size, tough guy!" the woman suddenly disappeared in black smoke, and she appeared behind Greg. He heard three loud shots ring behind him, and three bullets passed through his chest.

She wasn't over, though. She grabbed Greg by the neck and choke slammed him into the pavement, which immediately broke.

Greg grabbed a broken parking meter next to him and swung the end with a chunk of pavement at the woman's head, hearing a loud crunch that made him smile.

Like a rag doll, the woman flew through the air and fell lifelessly on a car. Greg ran over to check on her, and found the left side of her face bleeding.

Before he could react, the woman's face suddenly healed and she quickly grabbed the sawn-off shotgun strapped to her, firing both rounds at Greg's stomach, sending him flying and his blood going all over the place.

Luckily, it missed his heart and as soon as he landed, he was fully healed. Knowing he was a bit outmatched, Greg evened the odds by jumping into a nearby gun shop and grabbing the nearest gun he could find, which was a Colt Python.

He jumped back out (but not before grabbing more pistol rounds) and immediately started blasting rounds at the woman, who evaded all but one of the rounds.

Taking his chance, Greg ran at her full speed and speared her into a truck. She and Greg burst through the truck and landed on the other side.

Greg started to reload but was hit with a knee to the stomach, making him fall down. Greg quickly got back up with a kip up, and kicked the shotgun out of the woman's hands.

"I don't need a gun to kill you," the woman said. Greg smirked.  
"Oh yeah, well so do I," Greg leapt into the air, going right over the truck. The woman followed him but Greg was there to catch her with a punch to the gut, sending her rolling on the road while clutching her stomach.

"Had enough?" Greg asked. Before the woman could answer, however, a dark cloud of smoke engulfed him. And when the smoke cleared, there were four other vampires surrounding him.

Before he had a chance to fight back, the vampires started to put him down, starting with a forearm to the face. Greg stumbled and fell down, and immediately the vampires continued their assault.

"Get up, you filth," one vampire wielding a war hammer said. "I thought you were strong. Guess the rumours I heard were false." Greg felt a rush of adrenaline go to his head. He pushed the other three away and lunged at him, but he was quickly knocked back down as the vampire caught him with a wicked swing to his face.

The vampires laughed at him. "You're nothing but a weak sack of shit, Gregory," the vampire mocked him. "You think you're strong? Think again. With more than a hundred years of experience, we've fought them all and we know everything you can do."

"Oh yeah, try me then?"The woman suddenly leapt from out of nowhere, going right after the one with the war hammer.  
"Argh! Get this crazy bitch off me!" he screamed, but his rants were cut short as the woman snapped his neck and pulled it off. She looked at Greg. "Are they with you?" she asked.

"Does it look like it?" Greg asked, grabbing his brass knuckles from inside his coat.

The vampires shook out of their early shock and double teamed Greg, while the other one started swinging an axe at the woman.

"I didn't catch your name," The woman said, punching the vampire in the face.  
Greg laughed. "You're seriously asking that right now, in the middle of a fight?" he asked, while dodging the strikes the vampires sent at him. "It's Gregory, Greg for short."

"Good, my names Erika. Erika Gaines," Erika answered. She dodged the vampire's attack as he swung an axe over her head. She knocked him off his feet and before the vampire had a chance to get back up Erika drove a wooden stake through his heart.

"Wooden stake, huh?" Greg said, with a small smile on his face.  
"Eh, I like the classic feel," Erika replied, smiling. Greg kicked the other vampire to the ground and grabbed the other one by his neck.

Using the hand wielding the brass knuckles, Greg delivered five lightning quick strikes to the vampires face, quickly turning from a normal face into a badly broken up one. He lifted the now lifeless vampire over his head and decisively ripped the body in half, roaring as he showered himself in black blood, which he knew would disappear within a few minutes.

Erika watched with curiosity while Greg approached the remaining vampire, who was now apologizing.

"Don't kill me please!" The vampire shouted, both looking and sounding pitiful that Greg had second thoughts in ending his life.

Before he could kill him, however, Erika stopped him. Greg looked at her questioningly.  
"He could be of some use to us," Erika explained. "I could take him back at our base; question him about Craven's plans and where exactly they are hiding." Greg wasn't satisfied. "And then we could kill him."

Greg nodded, then turned back to the vampire and swiftly knocked him out with a punch to the face. Erika smiled.

"Thanks. Let me call the others and we'll have him out of your hands," Erika told him.  
With the skirmish done, Greg suddenly remembered about Danielle, and hastily ran up to her room.

He found her surveying the scene of destruction in her bedroom, looking right outside her window. Greg knocked gently to let her know he was there.

Danielle jumped at little, and then she quickly turned, and sighed in relief to find it was just Greg.  
"Oh, it's you," Danielle said, sounding both happy and sad that he was there. Clearly she's still confused about him.  
"Hey, listen," Greg said. "I didn't mean to kill your dad, okay? It was just an unfortunate coincidence that he was around when I turned. I wish I could undo everything I did, but I can't."

Danielle started crying. Greg sighed deeply. This was hard to do, leaving her behind.  
"I know that I'm not safe around you anymore, so I suggest you go and head over to your friend's house. Please, stay there and hide until Craven has lost your scent."

Greg turned to leave, but Danielle spoke up. "Where will you go?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure," Greg replied, now that he thought of it. It wasn't in his plan to leave her all of a sudden. "There isn't really a place for me to go anymore, Danielle. Even if people still think I'm human, they'll recognize me as a murderer and have the police chasing me."

Greg quickly grabbed his brass knuckle as a puff of black smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Danielle looked frightened and immediately stepped back. The smoke cleared, and there stood Erika.  
"You could've just walked up here, you know," Greg told her. Erika rolled her eyes.  
"Now, I don't mean to intrude in your conversation, but I just came here to let you know that there's still a place for you in this world," Erika said. "There's a place for you in the Slayers, if you want to hunt down Craven."

Greg had never thought of joining the Slayers, not once. First, because it sounded like a lame emo-rock group at the time, and second because he was still loyal to Craven. But now, there was no reason not to join the Slayers.

"You obviously can't take on all of Craven's men and protect her. To do that, you're going to need some extra pairs of hands," Erika said. "So, what do you think?"

Greg turned to Danielle, and immediately realized that Erika was right. Greg knew that even if he was powerful than most vampires, Craven had the advantage of having many vampires at his disposal, and Greg can't take on many vampires at one. He needed back up.

"Alright, I'll join you," Greg answered finally. Erika smiled at his decision.  
"Great," she said. "I'll just leave you two alone for a while. I'll be out on the street."  
Erika walked out of the room. The aura in the room now felt awkward as Greg and Danielle started at each other like two strangers on opposite streets.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Greg said, to break the silence. Danielle smiled sadly.  
"Yeah," she said.

Greg turned to leave, but again he was stopped by Danielle, only this time her arms were wrapped around his waist. Greg covered her hand with his and played with her small, delicate fingers.

"I'm going to miss you," Danielle's muffled voice said from behind him. Greg laughed deeply.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, kid," he answered. He turned around and put a hand on her cheek, pinching it slightly. Danielle stood on tiptoe to plant a quick kiss on Greg's cheek.

A big smile grew on Greg's face, and inside a mixture of happiness and sadness bubbled within him. He didn't want to leave her, but Greg had no choice. Greg had to join the Slayers, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to protect her any better.

"Goodbye," he said softly, letting go of her hand as he went downstairs.  
"Good bye," she answered.

Greg met up with Erika right outside the apartment, waiting on the street. She held out her hand, telling him to grab it. Before he did, however, Greg turned around and saw Danielle looking out her window. Tears were going down her cheeks.

She raised her hand and waved goodbye. Greg mouthed the word 'Bye', before grabbing Erika's hand.

 **[Danielle's POV]**

As she watched Greg disappear, Danielle felt something inside her. Something felt strange. Suddenly she felt as if she had lost all interest in wanting to be with him, to hopefully get to a point where they could become one.

Danielle felt she was losing her initial attraction to him, and that a new feeling was slowly replacing; something that she linked often to her father.

Perhaps they weren't meant for each other? After all, Greg was now a vampire, she knew that she wasn't a perfect match for him anymore. And maybe it's because of the fact that she was more than ten years older than her (although he did have an amazing body).

Danielle was confused. She didn't know what to feel about Greg, whether as a lover or as a father.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" Danielle asked herself, as she lied down on her bed.  
She heard a few knocks on her door. Danielle quickly stood up to check who it was, and found a blonde girl standing there.

"Oh hello there, Melanie," Danielle greeted her quickly. She moved out of the way to let her in. "I didn't know you were in town. How's it going?" she asked, hugging her as Melanie went in.

"Oh, I'm fine," Melanie replied, smiling. "I moved in with my sister last month after I finished college." Danielle smiled.  
"Good for you, congrats girl. Here, this is for you," Danielle congratulated her while giving her a bottle. Melanie accepted the soda and drank some.

"Thanks," Melanie said. "So, I was up on the eleventh floor and I heard a crash in your room. What happened?"

"Oh, it was-"Danielle quickly stopped speaking. She didn't know if Melanie knew about Greg in the newspapers, or how she'd react if she found out that Danielle unknowingly hid a murderer.

"It was some dumb bird," she said, hoping that Melanie didn't think it was weird stopping. "Now I have to get it fix."

Melanie finished her soda and let out a sigh of relief. "Is that so? Well, thanks for the soda. I'll be seeing you around," She stood up and left.

As Melanie headed for the door, Danielle suddenly realized something was strange about what she said. Melanie mentioned that she was on the eleventh floor; Danielle's room was on the fourth. How'd she hear her window breaking if she was several floors above her?

"Melanie?" she called her quick. Melanie walk right back in.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"It's a little strange, about what you said. You said you were on the eleventh floor, right?" Melanie nodded, possibly not knowing where this was going. "My room is on the fourth floor. How'd you heard that from all the way up there?"

Melanie looked, for a second, dumbfounded. But a second later, she quickly replied. "Oh, did I say eleventh floor? I meant the sixth. I was also near a window earlier. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!" She speed walked towards the door before Danielle had a chance of asking another question.

Something about Melanie felt strange. Danielle felt that same feeling like when she was with Greg or with that woman who busted open the door earlier. And somehow, Danielle knew she was lying.

Still very confused about both her feelings towards Greg and about Melanie somehow hearing her window breaking, Danielle chose to forget about it (for now) as she called for the repairman to fix her window.

 **So, how was this Chapter? I hope you guys didn't mind my absence. I had to go and work my butt off during my OJT period, which left me only a day per week of rest.**

 **As always, please leave me any of your thoughts or factual/continuation errors that you'd like to point out. Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Also, what do you think about Erika? Is it strange that she and Greg suddenly become okay to each other after that fight they had? Again, leave some/all of your thoughts on the review page as I really love feedback!**

 **Goodbye for now.**


End file.
